


天谴

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chinese Language, Cockles Relationship, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他在羽翼尽失的时候让针芒包裹了全身。<br/>然后他用自己赤裸的胸膛靠近他，双臂环上那颤抖的身体，渐渐拥紧。</p><p>——“别离开。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间轴在架空的一季中，行程排版都不与事实相符，但为了好写。  
> 提到的人物不知是否存在，名字命名皆参考小学英语牛津书，为了好写。  
> 关于一些死都没有写出名字的人物，是因为觉得这样会比较在参与到剧情中也不会紊乱的感觉，若是对号入座就不带感了，同样为了好写。  
> 心理变化及思维跳跃，行为模式及一些不知如何做到的事（其实是可以做到的但如果点破出来就是浪费笔墨）全部为了好写。
> 
> 极为喜欢这一对，因此第一篇腐文+第一篇RPS全部奉献给他们。  
> 本文完结于31章。

（1）

 

       比起瞬间的捕获，猎鹰更为享受追捕的过程。它喜欢看到自己的猎物徒劳地奔跑，跨出的每一步都战战兢兢。最后瞳孔在被利爪划破之前绝望地缩小。

 

       撕开猎物内脏的一刻，猎鹰身上溅满了殷红的液体。胆汁，鲜血，胃液的混合物铺天盖地，猎鹰在腥臭中贪婪地笑。

 

       天谴。

 

 

 

       半夜里接到电话已经是Jensen的习惯了。他扫了一眼手机屏幕上熟悉的名字，披上外套就走出了家门。坐上车时接通，懒洋洋的声音从扩音器里传来：“Jen……”

 

       将车开进熟悉的酒吧后巷，那人照例拎着瓶伏特加坐在路灯下。Jensen皱了皱眉，快步走去，将酒拿到了那人暂时碰不到的几米开外。

 

       “幸好你不和Jared一样住在加拿大……否则这种时候我能叫谁把我扛回去啊噗哈哈哈……”那人看着他歪头笑，头上翘起的卷发在灯光下散着一圈圈的光晕。

 

       天线宝宝。Jensen默默地在心中记住了此时那人的样子，准备当做下次粉丝见面会上可以抖出来的料，开口：“走吧，Misha。”

 

       “是Mish……”Misha晕晕转转地被Jensen拉起来，挂在他脖子上晕晕乎乎地嘟囔了一句。衣服细碎的摩擦声在黑夜里却能使人保持清醒，但沉重的呼吸在清醒的意识外包裹了一层疲惫的身躯。Jensen看着Misha无比安心地靠在他身上睡着，嘴角不自觉地扬了一些。

 

       但角度轻微到可以忽略。

 

 

 

 

 

       一路载向Misha家的车上寂静无比。Misha侧躺在后座上，每一次睡梦中的呼吸都带着酒气。形态像水，实则是烈酒之首的俄罗斯酒伏特加，此时竟无比相配于这个熟睡的男人。Jensen一路上都没有开窗，是对这种味道出自莫名情感的保留，亦或是因为，夜太冷了。

 

       Misha家的门廊里被细心的老婆留了一盏明黄的灯，反而显得整个屋子孤独起来。Jensen带着他上楼时他有些被惊醒，但看了一眼边上的人又慢慢阖上了眼睛。Jensen略语塞，心里抱怨着既然是醒了就飞身上楼啊Misha你很沉啊。

 

       但依旧是动作轻缓小心地将他扶在了床上，抖了抖被子轻缓小心地盖上，行走在地板上却悄然无声。然后便是每一次都会做的事情：系下皮鞋摆在床边；找Misha老婆留的字条，大致是关于又携家野营到哪里去了，然后贴在Misha脸上；从Misha口袋里摸出手机给他定个闹钟。

 

       只不过这一次打开手机时，跳出的通知多得像在刷屏。Jensen皱着眉头一一往下拉，Gishwhes，Random Acts，最近拍的小电影还有其它，都像排错了日期的行程一般事务多而繁杂。

 

       他看着时间，怀着莫名的报复心理选了一个诡异的闹铃，轻轻放下了手机。

 

       床上的人睡得沉稳而安静。

 

       太寻常了。

 

       Jensen向卧房门口迈出步伐，但又停住，扫视了一圈，似乎生怕还有什么漏做了。

 

       这对于他们来说，都太寻常了。

 

       Jensen还是撤回了Misha床头，将他的手机放得更远了一些——靠得太近不是会有辐射的么。

 

       寻常到成为习惯了。

 

       Jensen看见Misha额前散着的碎发，伸手顺了顺，又顺了顺。把被子再往上拉了拉。

 

       习惯的话，就没有感情掺杂其中了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

 

       树叶的影子摆动摇曳，迷路的小孩惊慌失措。脚步越来越慢，心跳越来越快，伴随着尖叫，大片蝙蝠倾盆而出，像是挂上了黑幕，渐渐掩盖了月光。

 

       小孩一脚踩空，却没能掉进蝙蝠洞。洞中所及之处全是腐肉残骸，手臂上慢慢爬上温湿的蛆虫。

 

       生灵在无声中被吞噬。

 

 

 

       Supernatural剧组派了车子来接住在美国的二人去开工。Misha把行李放上车时Jensen正靠着后座插着耳机，目光接触时心照不宣。Misha坐下，插上耳机。

 

       Jensen横着手机，Misha也横着手机，二人都将视线投在各自的屏幕上，却隔着耳机开始了交谈。Jensen的眼上明显蒙着一层劳累的阴影，声音却依旧清澈有力：“昨天为什么喝酒？这已经不是第一次了。”

 

       “既然不是第一次了，为什么还要问我呢。”Misha漫不经心地用手划着屏幕，“咦这部电影不错诶。”

 

       Jensen也没有抬眼：“你很少喝伏特加那样的烈酒的，Mish。”

 

       Misha点开了那部电影：“那就当我脑子一抽买错了吧，Jen。”

 

       车里陷入了一阵小小的沉默，但二人都似乎在专心于手上的事。车上的制冷器发出嗡嗡的机械声，司机又动手调高了一些温度。

 

       无声中，Misha看向了窗外，Jensen闭上了眼睛。

 

       “不要再有下一次了。”

 

       “嗯。对不起。”

 

 

 

 

 

       二人不出所料地一到片场就得到了Jared大大的拥抱——还顺带把他晨跑出的汗擦在了他们身上。随之到手的就是新的剧本和一杯必备的热饮，在各类人员的推搡和导演的催促声中，他们从化妆间一路晃到了摄影棚。

 

       新一集的Castiel和Dean依旧站得无比的近，台词依旧暧昧不清，目光间依旧传递着天使和人类的信任与友谊。

 

       Misha盯着Jensen松绿的瞳仁，忽然间觉得，Dean和Cas的关系无与伦比的单纯——即使自己曾经也无数次调侃过来着。

 

       困倦未能影响到对戏的顺利，今天只剩下最后一条，因此二人特别舒心。休息时，Jensen靠坐在折叠椅上，碍事的Dean的皮夹克早已被他脱下挂在了椅背上；Misha裹在Castiel的风衣中，昨晚太过猛烈的灌酒已经让他感到胃不适的反应，但他并未太放在心上。

 

       过去了就过去了。

 

       Jared大步奔来，柔顺的长发在风中飘扬，一个箭步扑向Misha，小心又忍不住得意地宣布：“我刚刚在助导Nancy的奶茶里放了……”表情兴奋到Jensen一看可以料到，Nancy必定遭受了Jared的恶作剧毒手。Misha配合地大笑，感叹着：“那一定会是令人难忘的味道啊Jared。”

 

       大功告成的Jared爽快地拉了把椅子坐下，边等待助导Nancy的反应，边各种扯家常：有Tom这个儿子实在是可爱地让人受不了啊；有Gen这个老婆实在是闪亮地让人无法直视啊；有这么一头秀发实在是在自豪的同时有感觉好麻烦啊，然后迅速阻止了Jensen和Misha同时递来的理发店名片。

 

       终于在远处火速奔来一个青着脸的姑娘，那姑娘正一把鼻涕一把泪，呲牙咧嘴地奔来兴师问罪。Jared猛拍了两人一下作为告辞，然后拔腿就跑，边跑边喊“哈哈哈哈Nancy你吃芥末的样子太好笑了哈哈哈哈”。两道风一前一后从Jensen和Misha面前迅速吹过，Misha原本就不顺的头发更加凌乱了。

 

       Misha立即低头拨乱反正，肩上被身边的人拍了两下。他抬头看见Jensen向远处示意，导演正举着喇叭大声招呼着，人们都纷纷像摄影棚走去——明显被抓到了的Jared苦笑着，Nancy报复的火焰使他的秀发被扎成了冲天辫。

 

       而身边的，也俨然不再是Jensen了。披上了皮甲克的他，垂下了眼帘，眼神中的沉重深不见底。

 

       Misha拿起剧本，扫过今天要过的最后一幕戏。仅仅是简单干脆的两个字：离别。

 


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

 

       舞者在刀尖上跳动，每一步都小心落地。但跳得太久，就渐渐忘记了，欢愉掩过了刀锋反射的寒光。

 

       脚尖早已鲜血淋漓。

 

       麻木即是僵硬，麻痹即是空白，麻醉即是死亡。

 

 

 

       Castiel降临到温家兄弟俩身边，陈述了一段公文后就开始一段长别。Sam依旧无比真挚地表达了他的担忧，Cas对他傻笑着保证自己没事，澄澈的目光却始终未越及Dean。

 

       Dean站在一旁一语未发，眼睛死死地锁住了Cas。剧本上交代的是Dean知道Cas在无意义地说谎，之后的恶战决不会让Cas全身而退，而是遍体鳞伤后碾碎。这时导演示意摄像机的移动，Dean便上前一步拍了Cas的肩：“Cas，我送你出去吧。”

 

       Misha微微蹙眉，感觉刚才那一下似乎有些过重了。但风衣依旧摆起。完全无害的，心地善良的Castiel不应该有那么多表情。

 

       Jensen走在他后面，默默地注视着Misha的鞋跟。他想到Misha Collins是个极为散漫的人，所有的衣服只要穿得下就可以入住他的衣柜，并不在乎那是西装还是背心。他想到Misha的口味也是毫不挑剔，即使是Jared给他递来加了芥末的奶茶，他也会照样回应夸张的受宠若惊的表情，并且一饮到底。

 

       这样的Misha Collins，与敏感感性的Castiel相差太多。

 

       记忆缓缓流溯到古远的过去，Misha初来剧组时冷漠安静。那时Jensen只知道他演的是那个救了Dean的天使，但五集的戏份过后就会毫无例外地下场。但众多口味奇特的观众延长了Castiel的寿命，从五集演到了五季。

 

       Jensen曾以为，因为这是个兄弟剧，所以也许他和Jared就只能相看两不厌地相处十年。而Misha Collins悄无声息地出现在他的生命里，安静到像羽毛一样轻。

 

       但如今，早已不止那点分量了。

 

 

 

 

 

       脚下显眼的标记提醒着二人都走到了该停的位置，Castiel应当爽快地按下门把手，然后对Dean也报以同样笨拙演技的谎言，再走出去迎接他渺茫的未来。但Misha停住了。

 

       手都开始颤抖起来。

 

       Misha知道这一幕意味着什么。他扮演了这个角色这么多年，通感不可避免。这一幕是离别，离别即是长而久的死别与悼念。

 

       他转身仰视，对方的眼神深邃而冷峻。他知道自己像Cas一样无法像欺骗自已那样欺骗Dean；他知道欺骗过后，为掩盖这个欺骗而犯下的欺骗会永无休止地堆砌；他知道自己承受不了将来的某一天，同样深邃而冷峻的眼神会从另一个叫做Jensen Ackles的人身上发出，投影在自己绝望的面孔上。

 

       胶卷沙沙地消磨更替着，助导已经举着小白板催促。

 

       按下了把手的是Dean。在Misha看来那几乎是急不可耐地。

 

       Dean注视着天使湛蓝的瞳仁，忽地笑了起来。抚上头发的大手是安慰的假象，Cas呆愣愣的，导演没有喊停。

 

       近乎温柔的话语流畅又干净：“一切都会有希望的，Cas。”

 

       ——都不知道到底谁在说谎。

 

       “保重吧，Cas。”又一下象征性的拍肩，“你可算是我的家人，所以要照顾好自己。”

 

       ——虚幻，现实，谎言，真情。混在了一起，无法分辨。

 

       也许早已不是那般单纯，但二人都是那样警惕得无可救药。陷入的不只是对方，赌上的不仅是自己。

 

       而双方的筹码都还少得可怜，游戏还未开始就已死亡出局。但只要等待短暂的空白，在重新接上电路的那一刻爆出的火花，将支持线圈继续依靠惯性缓慢转动。

 

       除非一方崩溃，否则将永不停下。

 

       赌。局。

 


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

       忠实的粉丝终日住在贴满了自己偶像的海报的房间里，在偶像死亡的那一天，海报上的脸全部被涂黑，粉丝终日在幽闭的房间里掩面痛哭。

 

       泪流到干涸之后，似乎悲痛也一冲而散。揭下旧的海报，信仰新的偶像，拉开窗帘迎接阳光和明天，阴郁的过去和丢弃的海报一并被埋没。粉丝面无表情。

 

 

 

       NPC演员的质量越来越好，似乎不会再出现与一集死的路人打着打着，那个临时演员忘了自己唯一的台词，然后就只能重新再过的情况了。也许新人正在慢慢进发。“也许，自己已经该退休了。”

 

       Jensen因为这个突然冒出的结论笑了好久。Jared暗暗发誓自己以后一定不再和Jensen说真心话了。

 

       这二人一周的戏份早已全过，而Misha去拍Castiel的一部分外景了。Jared就约了Jensen去爬山。并不是很高的山，但空气很清新，到达山顶时植物透着丝丝凉气。

 

       Jared依旧不消停，到达了山顶还在自顾自地来回小跑。Jensen坐在了一块岩石上，风正从他的对面方向吹来，他眯了眯眼睛。睫毛交错的瞬间有闪过的光。

 

       Jared终于走来坐在了他身边，毫不在意地拿了他的水就灌，灌饱之后，Jared也顺着他的目光向远方看去，目光所及尽是城市的喧嚣。

 

       而这里，是久违的宁静。并不是想逃避，而是努力珍惜着。

 

       “如果Supernatural拍完了，”Jared望着天上的一朵云，“Jen，你会想去做什么？”

 

       身旁没有出声，他知道Jared问出来并没有打算得到回答。同时，他想起Misha曾经无比严肃地用相同的句式问他：“如果Supernatural拍完了，Jen，你有考虑过去做脱衣舞男郎么。”

 

       Jared瞥见身旁的人不知因为什么弯了弯嘴角，然后破例回答道：“我想大吃一顿。”然后像哄白痴一样对Jared说，“你看那朵云像不像火鸡。”

 

       “……”鉴于自己不是白痴，Jared选择了沉默。

 

       风将云吹成了其它形状，一一从他们头顶飘过。对云朵的留恋是不存在的，因此，不会回头。

 

       “不，也许我会去做连锁健身房的老板。”Jensen突然有了开玩笑的兴致，“然后把你的肖像像通缉令一样挂在每家店门口，以来就轰走——Jared被健身房封杀。”

 

       “哦Jen你有够过分的。”Jared较起劲来，“那我要去演你最喜欢的角色，还演得特别崩坏，让你一说起那个角色想的就是‘Jared演过他噢妈呀’。”

 

       二人互相看了对方一眼。

 

       “上次监制茶里面的那排鱼骨头的事我还没告发呢，还不快感谢我Jared？！”

 

       “上次要不是Misha通知我，我还欣赏不到你在镜子前练习落泪的搞笑场景呢，你以为我不知道么Jen？！”

 

       “上次你放在Stephen牙刷里的甲虫差点让他参拜圣母你还记得么，他以为自己跟了Supernatural的剧组，生活就超自然化了，你害得他一天跑了三次精神病医院！”

 

       “还说呢上次组聚的时候你逃掉了一次罚酒！还装得一副根本不知道我们在玩什么的样子把酒推给了Stephen！我就说那时我们给他硬灌的时候他怎么脸红脖子粗的，事后Misha才告诉我！”

 

       “哼我要是告诉你老婆Gen，剧组的某个抽屉里还藏着你在拍第四季时写了没给她的诡异情书，Gen她一定会过来地毯式搜索的吧！”

 

       “哟嗬弄得好像你没做过一样，等我通知你家那位……”Jared突然卡壳，知道自己输了，“不对你好像是没有做过……”

 

       两人兄弟般幼稚的又一轮互相揭底依旧以Jensen的胜利告终。每次只要说到Gen就会让Jared被牵着鼻子走，Jensen再清楚不过。想着想着，自己就笑了起来。

 

       他也知道自己的把柄其实Jared早已说出，只是他没有善加利用，亦或是根本毫无察觉罢了。

 

       Jensen站了起来拍了拍腿，迎着风。呓语一样地不知道是对风说还是对在一旁挫败的Jared：“该走了。”

 

       他的把柄此刻应该回来了。

 


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

 

       指缝间的冻裂是寒冷的记号，但未曾在意，任由挤出的鲜血沿着掌缘下流。冰天雪地里，谁还会关心这些小小的伤口。

 

       眼已被泪蒙蔽，泪再冻成冰霜，小心翼翼地敲碎之后，一望无际的白原又让她眼眶尽湿。她看见前人的步伐果断而决绝，自己的脚印凌乱而浅显。

 

       遗弃之子。

 

 

 

       Misha在片场小睡时做了梦。梦中他脚步迟缓，昏头转向，暗的影子和赤红的血光在面前交替炸开。机械的躁动声越来越大，身体在一点点瘫软。就在他快倒下去时，一双手扶住了他。

 

       他满怀感激地抬头，看到的是Jensen涂着口红系着围裙抡着扫把，目光坚定：“跟我冲出火海吧Misha！”

 

       他猛然惊醒，一下子弹了起来，用来躺的椅子咔嚓踢乱，人也整个摔了下去。巨大的声响引起了边上对戏的人的注意，仍在拍摄的Jensen和Jared都向他看去。

 

       Misha与Jensen目光相触，后者的眼中颇有不解，前者则是呆愣愣地盯着。

 

       直到Jensen的形象与梦中大妈的形象重合。Misha无可抑制地放声大笑，躺在地上滚来滚去。

 

       ……这一幕要重新来了。Jared与Jensen对视一眼，叹了口气。

 

 

 

 

 

       戏份结束的Misha依旧每天得来片场，即使什么事都不用做。他做的最多的事就是搬把椅子坐在摄影棚，认真地看着演员们卖力，两分钟后就坚持不下去了，溜到外面拿吃的。

 

       有时剧中有小孩子的戏份时，他想他也不是无所事事的。他会帮来演剧中诡异小孩的小朋友们做些作业或者讲个故事什么的，自以为相处得相当融洽——

 

       “Collins叔叔，《小红帽》这个故事讲的是什么啊？”小朋友捧着作业本张着大眼睛。

 

       “啊就是讲一个禽兽把一个整天不换帽子晚年肯定脱发的小姑娘全家吃了，后来被剖腹产的故事~”

 

       “……噢，Collins叔叔你讲得真好。”小朋友眼中冒出崇拜的星。

 

       放过这小孩的世界观吧Misha！路过的人都在心中呐喊着。

 

 

 

 

 

       Misha自己也不知道自己为什么会这么无聊。

 

       他想他是怀念之前有戏可对的日子了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

 

       光影交错。黑暗中的拳击手左顾右盼。没有目标，无法聚焦，等待的是什么全不知道。全身绷紧，还未开打，汗已越渗越多。

 

       耳畔有风扫过，拳击手挥拳，自己的右脸却遭到了狠狠一击。气急败坏之下脚踢，左膝被扭曲。职业的符号烙在脸上却浑然不知。

 

 

 

       Jensen的眸在光照进的那一刻不禁眯起，今天的太阳未免太好了一点。外景的布置还没完成，他和Jared靠在车旁有一句没一句地搭话。

 

       他感到今天的太阳真的未免太好了一点。好到开始刺眼。

 

       Jensen看着Misha套着一件深色马甲，耳朵上别着通话耳机，在布景组里奔来窜去。坐了两个星期的冷板凳，Misha这周再也忍不住了，主动申请不加薪酬的后勤工作，让监制感动了一把。

 

       其实监制当时想的是：太好了Misha终于放弃荼毒小朋友了。

 

       湛蓝的眼眸突然在Jensen面前放大。因为细微的身高差距，Misha站在Jensen前需要将下巴抬高，就使二人的站姿变得有些尴尬。Misha毫无察觉：“Jensen，下一场Dean的衣服要换一下，原本那件你放到哪里去了？”

 

       突然而生分的称呼让被叫者不自觉地皱了皱眉，但如此澄澈的蓝让他看不出有任何故意。他往边上挪了一步，摆脱了尴尬的站姿，伸手越过了Jared的肩指向远处的几个箱子，抛出了轻允的鼻音。

 

       Misha的目光转向他所指的方位，“哦”了一声后慢悠悠地走去。Jared感叹道：“Misha突然变得好殷勤。”

 

       “……不。”Jensen望着他渐渐远去的身影，褐色的发在太阳下却折射出金色的光圈，使整个人都被包裹在一层虚幻的温暖中。

 

       Jared正等着Jensen的后文，却看见他深吸了一口气，呼气的同时闭上了眼睛。

 

       太刺眼了。

 

 

 

 

 

       尽管拍外景前导演神情严肃地宣布过今天的几条都要一遍就过，包括打戏，但Jared与Jensen依旧精力充沛地浪费胶卷，导演在二人又一次哈哈大笑时默默蹲在墙角，喊了休息。

 

       你们也老大不小了好么……导演画着圈。

 

       Misha站在一旁感慨着今天的笑场可以充完一季的花絮了，然后拿着手机拍下了二人夸张的笑姿。Misha放大了一点，Jensen的笑容干净而真挚。他的手指在屏幕上无意识地摩挲。

 

       他想这笑就像以前……

 

       不。他又顿住。记忆中的Jensen未曾对他露出过那样纯粹的表情。

 

       悲凉的情绪还未从心底升腾，就被一只手拿过他的手机的动作打断。Jensen看见自己的照片后嘴角上扬，一把搂过Misha的肩，靠得很近地拍了一张。

 

       新照片覆上了原本那一张，屏幕上的Jensen笑得干净而真挚，Misha还呆愣着。

 

       Jensen未变嘴角的弧度，松开他时把手机还给了他。语气中加了过于明显的安慰：“下次拍的时候不要再摆出Cas的表情了。Mish。”

 

       Misha听到他不着痕迹地加重了称呼时的咬字，抬头对上的却是一双看不出有任何故意的绿眸。清澈眼神的主人拍了他两下肩后离去，而他仍站在原地。

 

       他举起手机，又放下。

 

       再次举起，盯了一会儿后依旧毫无动作。

 

       将手机放回口袋时伴随着轻微的叹气。

 

       即使知道那是虚假的，即使对自己无比失望，仍然下不了狠心删除。

 

       因为自己无疑是一个优秀的骗子，而Jensen早已达到了可怕的级别。

 


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

 

       潮湿的雨天，推开老屋积灰的门。旧主看见门上有一道新开的划痕，触碰时有不小的刺痛。

 

       殷红从指间淬出微小的一滴。

 

       陈设早已改变，房主早已更换，气味早已不同，但怀念依旧存在，仍会焦急地寻找证明自己曾经拥有的痕迹。

 

       焦急而不亦乐乎。

 

 

 

       Jensen发现自己一时的报复果然是不明智的，因为Misha把那张合影上的他涂掉脸，发到推特上掀起了竞猜活动，但回复的粉丝无一例外回的是“Jensen”。

 

       他先觉得粉丝的直觉准确而惊人，然后觉得Misha的反击直接得可爱，最后被自己的用词恶心到。

 

       从那天拍外景回来后，Misha就不像之前那样勤快了，不再会精神抖擞地从这里蹦到那里了，经常可以看到他又一个人搬了把椅子坐在片场中央，看书或放空。Jensen其实很乐意看到一切都恢复了原样。

 

       再没有虚伪的称呼或是互相欺骗。

 

       他上前揉了揉那头微卷的发，被揉的人仰起脸，湿漉漉的眼上蒙着水汽，还未睡醒一般。

 

       他递过一瓶水，心想Misha的嘴唇看上去永远那么干。Misha笑着哼了一声，并不掩饰嘲讽：“怎么了，这次换成你变成服务台小姐了么。”

 

       他瞥了一眼椅子边的白色杯子，淡淡开口：“你喝的咖啡太甜了，Mish。”

 

       的确是太过甜腻了。Misha接过了瓶子，没有注意到水面上有泛出可疑的气泡。本只是漫不经心地拧开瓶盖，透明的液体疾速地涌出，Misha目瞪口呆地看着喷泉冲天一样地飞溅开来。

 

       而Jensen早已躲到远处开始大笑，Jared从边上伸出头来，无比张扬得意地在Misha面前晃来晃去。Misha想这样低等而高效的恶作剧果然不会是Jensen的风格，透明的盐汽水在太阳下反射出明亮的光泽。

 

       虽然只剩半瓶。他仰头，清凉的液体顺喉而下，使咖啡的浓厚被削薄，咸味与甜味混合着流到心底。

 

       Misha发现自己眉间浮上了轻微的愉悦。

 

 

 

 

 

       处理完湿衣服和同样湿的一身，Misha用毛巾搓着头发时听到有人敲着拖车的门。身上还裹着浴袍的他踩着拖鞋晃悠悠地去开门，走到门口时又想到如果敲门的是个小姑娘大概会被吓到，又慢悠悠地荡回去想要换一身，但走到一半觉得还是懒得换了，又辙过去开门。敲门声始终未断。

 

       门外是Jensen，Misha并不惊讶。Jensen已换下了Dean的衣服，但拎着两瓶啤酒的姿势仍旧带着些许Dean的样子。Misha走下，拿了一瓶啤酒与他一起坐在拖车外的台阶上，用戒指撬开瓶盖的声音很清脆：“这算是赔礼道歉吗，被雇佣的小婊子？”

 

       Jensen耸肩，笑得不置可否。只是装作不在意却盯了Misha的装束很久，目光停留在他仍在滴水的弯曲发梢。

 

       金苹果因为诱人才被称为禁忌。他想。

 

       “Jen你等着吧。”Misha看着远方，嘴里依旧是不服气，“你等着被我整哭出来。到时候我一定要录下全过程，发到网上或者用来勒索你。”

 

       Jensen的笑容越发欢快，抿了一口啤酒挑衅：“上一次你被我和Jared联合恶作剧的时候，你也放了同样的话呢，Mish。”

 

       “……到时候视频的名字就叫‘珍妮公主和她令人担忧的智商’。”Misha选择了自动无视Jensen的话，仍旧念念不休。

 

       晚霞已渐渐覆上了天空，只在夕阳边留了一圈精致的空白，空白处的云边像是镶上了金。二人沉默地坐在Misha的拖车旁喝酒，但气氛并不沉闷，反而弥漫着微妙的温馨。然后Jensen第二次被自己的用词恶心到。

 

       酒未见底时，他注意到身边的人打了一个寒颤，果然还是因为只裹了浴袍的原因。他脱下自己的外套披上了Misha的肩，动作自然而小心。而情感从这一刻开始变质。他想也许不仅是他在默许。

 

       啤酒在越来越暗的天色里终于被扫尽，放下酒瓶的一声响着大功告成的意味。远方的天空泛出丝丝缕缕的金色，云彩下的紫却先渲开了淡墨。

 

       许久的无声后，遥远的地方飘来了似有若无的一句“谢谢”。轻得有如叹息。

 


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

 

       复仇的王子捧着随意挖出的头颅，大谈生存还是毁灭。爱人的尸体被水流托着蜿蜒流走，洁白的纱裙上盖满了落下的花瓣与枯叶。

 

       他听到已逝的爱人仍然唱着心碎的歌谣，一遍遍地循环犹如一条无限延长的蛇。蛇已悄然裹上他的颈，温柔的触感遮掩了缓慢收缩的事实。王子站在原地，流下泪来。

 

       但天堂里没有忏悔。

 

       所以他并不忏悔，只是微笑。

 

 

 

       Jensen替他灌酒时咽喉有细小的伏动，微微后仰的动作使颈间的线条更加清晰。放下酒杯时杯中的冰块敲打着杯壁，发出清脆的“叮”。人群爆出鼓掌与哄闹。

 

       Misha默默地移开了酒杯，Jensen看上去平静而又清醒，但Misha知道他已经喝了够多的酒。

 

       他想到自己今天上午笑着抱怨自己的胃痛又犯了，Jensen看上去并无在意，而当下午组聚要罚自己酒时，Jensen却将他的每一杯替了过去。其实替酒是很有兄弟义气的事情。

 

       但换成是Jensen就不同了。特别是当他喝的是让他心有余悸的伏特加。

 

       Misha并不觉得这会让人感动。真的，他一点也不感动。

 

       他站起身来，一把拉起Jensen：“你喝的已经够多了，Jen。”手上的力道渐渐加大，“我先送你回去吧？”

 

       Jensen并没有回答，他知道Misha询问的语气下是已经开始生气的命令。他配合地向剧组大挥手作为告别，走出酒吧时二人并肩。

 

       Jensen看到身边的人赌气似的皱着眉，眼睛直直地向前看。勾起嘴角的同时，身边的人仰头看了他一眼，纯净的湛蓝泛着透明的光，他一时怔住。

 

       他想他也许真的要醉了。

 

 

 

 

 

       开向Jensen在温哥华住的酒店的过程轻车熟路，一路上的话并不多。下车时一阵晚风让Misha缩了缩脖子，Jensen摘下自己的帽子盖上了他随风乱舞的头发。

 

       Misha觉得Jensen肯定醉得不轻。

 

       房卡反应的一声回响了整个楼道，套房亮起时带着眩目的幻觉。Jensen感到头脑已经开始沉重，自顾自蜷在了沙发上，脸也有些发烫。Misha没有管他，径自开始翻箱倒柜。找不到醒酒药有些气馁，Jensen听到一声“哼”，不禁笑了起来。

 

       Misha的脚步嗒嗒嗒地走来走去，第三次经过Jensen时飞去了一条冷毛巾，Jensen接过，盖在额头上有些晕。困意随着Misha离开房间时的关门声缓慢地袭来，灯光暗下，偌大的客房中只剩下呼吸。

 

       Jensen觉得自己的身体是很疲惫，但意识并不浑浊，至少他自己是这样认为的。朦胧的睡意似乎持续了半个世纪，他亦睡亦醒，大片的灰白像布上照片的斑驳，又像乌云一层层叠上了脑内的空处，让他无梦可寻。

 

       半个世纪的最后是推门的声音，进来的人走得不缓不急。塑料袋的碰撞淅淅索索，脚步声来来回回。灯只亮了一盏，灯光似乎与视线一起颤抖着。蜷在沙发上的人等待着，来者仍在忙碌。但尘埃落定就在一瞬间，所有的杂音都戛然而止，他张开眼睛。

 

       “Jen。”

 

       Misha坐在他对面的玻璃茶几上，示意他接过一杯水和一罐药。他注视了很久在得以削弱灯下的重影，Misha已晃了晃药瓶：“你这是要让我喂你么。”

 

       递过杯子时手心接触到的冰凉让Jensen清醒了许多。他吞下醒酒药，看着Misha低头在几个塑料袋里翻找着刚刚买来的东西，茶几上渐渐摆满了药瓶和茶包，还有一系列匪夷所思但Misha觉得可以帮助醒酒的东西。

 

       Jensen的嘴角不自觉地又上扬了一点。

 

       Misha边拆包装边难得地数落起Jensen：“不是还嘲笑我酒量小吗，结果被灌成这副样子的又是谁啊。刚刚开车过来时我真的是几次忍住不把你往红灯区里一卖就走，看你那副样子真的是被卖了都不知道吧。还有这酒店的位置怎么这么诡异，方圆几百里找不到一家开着的药店。要不是我眼疾手快地拦住了一家正在下铁门的药店，你睡死在这沙发上都没人知道啊……”Misha神情较真又严肃，塑料膜也一层比一层撕得狠，然后粗鲁地往Jensen怀里一塞，“打开它。”

 

       Jensen放下水杯，慢悠悠地掀起盒盖，一个长着歪脸的小丑伴随着尖锐的爆鸣声跳了出来——匪夷所思但是可以帮助醒酒的东西。Jensen愣住，看着小丑垂下头去，弹簧更加弯曲，然后笑出声来。Misha动了动嘴角，故作绷紧的脸缓和了一丝。

 

       Misha转头，开始一一说明那些买来的药和茶，Jensen认真地听着，目光却已从他弯曲的发梢向下，停留在他的颈间。他想他当初替酒的真正目的也许更在于这个人，他想看到这个人以故作生气来掩盖愧疚的气息。

 

       如此纯粹。

 

       他听见自己开口：“Mish。”被喊者暂停，转头时蓝色的眸清澈醉人。

 

       他想既然醉了。

 

       他起身离开沙发，对面的人疑惑着不为所动，而他的身体已微微前倾，继而仍是一句“Mish”，温润甜腻得无以复加。

 

       呼吸小心，距离靠近，耳畔已有对方发丝的搔动，柔软难耐。他始终注视着对方的眼睛，纯净的湛蓝湖面上并无意外地闪过一丝恐惧的波纹。

 

       他被这细小的神情唤醒。

 

       他终究还是别过了头——如同悬崖勒马者，郁结而后怕。Jensen直起身的动作小心翼翼，仿佛周围的空气一触即碎。

 

       任何碰触都是要有后果的。他对此深谙于心。

 

       何况他并不知道后果是什么。

 

       Misha在他远离自己的那一刻深深地吸了一口气，短短几秒就好像要窒息一般。Misha呆呆地看着他，又像是突然惊醒，留下一句“好好休息”就匆忙离开，带上房门的力道已是不可控制。

 

       无声的空旷中，Jensen兀自摸了摸额头。

 

       后知后觉地发现自己早已清醒。

 


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

 

       光透过五彩的琉璃窗照进忏悔者的眼中，晶莹的泪成串地落下，嘴中的喃喃不曾停止。神父的面容庄严而虔诚，背光站立着犹如一座黑色的墓碑。

 

       神圣的形象倒下，忏悔者被鲜血封喉，扎入心脏的刀片冷冽而坚决。神父手捧残破的十字架，指尖的红色染上了银制的虚伪。

 

       忏悔者的罪行已经无法赦免，因此自己有义务作为主的使者来惩罚他。神父闭眼，唱出安魂曲，面容庄严而虔诚。

 

 

 

       “去中国的见面会本不在行程之内，是他自己申请的。”

 

       “他一周前过来火急火燎地签了文件，我本也想问为什么，但他主动告诉了我。”

 

       “他说有人在温柔地杀死他。”

 

       精干的女人不苟言笑，注视着对面的Jensen皱起了眉，话语里仿佛有穿透能力：

 

       “——而明显他还不想死。”

 

       Jensen笑了起来，从位子上站起时摇了摇头，径直走向了门口。精干的女人目送他的离开，并不再多言语。Jensen一周的不在状态并未让她有多生气，但她觉得今天Jensen的眼神冰冷无比。

 

       离开时关上门的力道也同样大的可怕。

 

       门外的Jensen木楞地看着墙，白得晃眼。依靠在墙上，再一次从手机里翻出那个烂熟于心的号码，拨了过去。他已经记不清这是第几次了，先前本是为了道歉，再后是出自焦急，而今已近乎无助。

 

       Misha仍不接电话，忙音一声一声乏味而空长，仿佛要将Jensen的呼吸抽走一般。巨大的风穿堂而过，Jensen看向风来的方向，眯起了眼睛。

 

       监制给他的消息已经足够完整——那女人的样子总像是看透了一切。Misha是在躲他。而出发去中国的时间就在明天，但在这一周中Misha隐藏了自己的行迹，尤其是针对他。

 

       他该对这种特殊感到荣幸么。他的拳在不知不觉中握紧，骨节开始泛白，挂断了毫无希望的电话。Jensen望向走廊的尽头，迈步离开了冷清的片场。

 

 

 

 

 

       冲淋的水声随着雾气一并升腾，Jensen需要以此来使自己冷静。再无结果的事情也需要暂且放一放。但也只是暂且。

 

       动作轻熟地裹上浴巾，发尖的滴水从额上流进瞳里。他抹开镜子上的水雾，镜中的人眼神并不坚定。Jensen记得自己曾在剧中演过不少这样的情景，仍旧记得的也只有先拉开上衣发现胸膛上的裂痕不翼而飞，再就是卷起袖子，天使的灼热掌印在手臂上意味深长。

 

       只是那时镜中的Dean早已准备整齐，如今镜外的Jensen却是疲惫恍惚。

 

       Jensen走进客厅，骤临的冷气让他全身绷紧。落地窗外是鸟瞰这座城市的视野，太阳在遥远的尽头透出一线最后的光，天已迟暮。

 

       他扫过房间里的陈设，那日来回的脚步声似乎仍在耳边。他坐回那日的位子，沙发的下陷迎合了他无力的落寞。

 

       明明已经不在，却像从未离开。

 

       Misha Collins是个可怕的人。

 

       Jensen拿过桌边的手机，屏幕一如既往地暗淡，没有通知，没有回心转意。他闭眼拨出了那个号码，烂熟于心却渺无希望地。

 

       ——嘟——

 

       他已经找过了所有地方，甚至是一日往返美国，半夜拜访Misha的家，对Misha老婆找的借口自己都不会相信，但得来的仍是与所有人一致茫然的摇头。

 

       ——嘟——

 

       他未曾注意过自己温柔的杀戮，但决定开始的那一刻目标就从未改变。他并未发现这一刻的到来，而今全部的攻陷在意识到的那一刻又轰然倒地。他身心俱疲地爬出，道歉与鲜血一起卡在喉中，但不想死的人生硬地拒绝，藏起自己的同时蒙上了他的眼。

 

       ——嘟——

 

       他想他对他如此坦白。

 

       ——嘟——

 

       因此不能允许他先逃开。

 

       ——嘟——

 

       Jensen深吸一口气，拼命压住了暴怒的冲动。而耳膜此时感到了轻微的震动，转瞬即逝仿佛没有一般。

 

       “我在拖车里收拾东西，Jen。”

 

       短暂的通话至此切断，耳边仍有眩晕的回音。

 

       Jensen睁开眼。

 


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

 

       猎豹逃出了铁笼，跌跌撞撞地向前飞奔。被再次抓到时，眼神哀怨动人。温柔的管理员顺着它金色的皮毛，绸缎般的滑软下是鞭伤的裂口在触目惊心。

 

       回来就好，回来就好。管理员口中喃喃，铐上铁圈的动作习惯成自然。猎豹的身体不断颤抖，视野的灰白上再一次布满栅栏。

 

       天性，已在蜜水中被浸泡磨灭。

 

 

 

       拖车中再一次突兀地响起铃声时，Misha瞥了一眼，不出意外的又是那个名字。那个名字打来的未接电话已经积攒到了六十几个，而实际上这一周中他谁的电话都没有接。Misha如往常一样任它响着，而这次的铃声却比往常更能牵动神经。

 

       Misha最终还是接了电话，只不过留了自己的所在地点就慌忙挂断，快得连自己都无法理解。他叹了一口气。

 

       其实并没有么要紧，是自己太小题大做了。

 

       而明天就要去往大洋彼岸，若还不说一句话岂不是太小孩子气。

 

       Misha不自觉地放慢了收拾的速度，足够的冷气让他原先匆忙的汗慢慢蒸干，光洁的颈上不觉骤生寒意。他盯了出风口一会儿，又往箱子里添了两件长袖衬衫。

 

       敲响拖车门的声音并不是不期而至，只是在将至深夜的时候分外清楚，墙边的吉他侧着倒下，琴弦开始微微振动，与冷气的机械声一起散开。Misha慢悠悠地走去开门，一如平时。

 

       Jensen带着些许预期中的愠怒，开门的一瞬间目光就直直地落入Misha的眼，让他产生愧疚的错觉。但他不需要。Misha想。那完全只是本末倒置。

 

       Jensen走入拖车，扫了一眼摊在一边的箱子，并未转头：“所以……什么时候会回来？”

 

       Misha扯开了嘴角，带上门的同时话语轻松：“我还没去呢你就惦记着我回来？”将手上的衣服翻了翻衣领，“不知道呢，有行程安排的是十天，但我总归会在那里多待一会儿——毕竟上次可是偷渡去的。”

 

       Jensen转身，看见车窗边各类植物长得茂盛得惊人，随意点了一盆问：“那这些呢？”眼睛并未看向被问者本人。

 

       Misha叠着那件衣服，没有抬头：“那些没关系的，少浇个十几二十天水不会枯死的。”Jensen感到无力感由心底升腾，Misha懒散的本性暴露无遗。但后者又开口，并附带着不常见的挑眉：“哦那盆啊……”

 

       Jensen顺着自己所指看去，一盆并不起眼的仙人球安静却独占一方。与其它盆景各种垂搭下来的藤条长叶不同，仙人球无比独立，自成一个整体。

 

       Jensen想自己不会喜欢表现得这么张扬的植物的。但这句话的句式与他曾经的一个想法一模一样，只是谓语不同。

 

       而现在他意识到那个曾经的想法正在慢慢被推翻，因此他便不敢保证。

 

       原本被认真对待的那件衣服在叠完的那一刻被随意丢进箱中，衣服在Jensen面前飞越过一个短暂的弧线，然后就一头栽进衣服堆里，Misha一副胜利命中的表情，从衣架上拿下一条领带的同时拎过一个洒水壶。领带被他随意地挂在肩上，他径直走到窗台边，开始逐个浇水，神情漫不经心：“我需要你帮我个忙，Jen。”

 

       Jensen眼中仍是清澈的水流浸入土中，哼出的鼻音并无介意。Misha见状放下洒水壶，举着那盆小仙人球走到他面前：“我不在的几天里它就交给你了。”Jensen注视着仙人球上细小的刺，接过。

 

       “不用浇水么？”

 

       “不用，千万别。”

 

       “那要我做什么。”

 

       “把它放到阳光充足的地方，Jen，就是那种连Jared会瞬间受不了疯狂找空调的太阳底下。”

 

       Jensen笑起来，对上Misha的眼，对方眼中满是认真。他知道Misha知道他余气未消，他也知道这句话将是闲谈的结束，于是他把仙人球放在一边，看见Misha反应出不小的蹙眉。他说：“我本是想对你道歉。”

 

       对方脸上尽是演绎出来的惊讶，他想这的确是Misha该有的表情。Misha若有所思地歪头，语气中包含了刻意的无所谓：“噢那件事啊……人喝了酒都会有些神经错乱的嘛，我之前几次在外面喝醉了叫你接我的时候不也有挂在你身上荡来荡去的嘛。没什么大不了的我早就忘记了。”

 

       但Misha显然不记得自己仅仅是个优秀的骗子，一句无奈的“Mish”就轻易让他放弃了演绎。他抬头，身高差下是微妙的距离，他看见松绿眼眸下布着层层覆盖的疲惫。

 

       Misha听到自己说：“对不起。逃离这个举动实在是太过幼稚。”

 

       “一周不接电话也是。”

 

       “嗯，还有不让Vic告诉你我的行踪。”Misha自行补充。

 

       Jensen紧紧地闭上了眼睛又缓缓睁开，灯光在他眼中映出了自己的影子。车窗的窗帘未拉，窗外夜色澄澈，宁静的月光与灯光缠绕夹杂着投向大地，白光泛起时，纯净透明得一如它们的呼吸。

 

       并不该这样的。Jensen望进那人的眸中。本该是自己大发雷霆之后摔门走人，留下Misha一个人在原地发愣。但Misha的坦白却又更好，毫无意义却有例可援。

 

       他走向门边，冷气笔直地吹来，他的睫毛微微颤抖。

 

       ——“不能不去吗。”

 

       Misha走上前送他出门，那条无辜的领带仍被挂在肩上，看来是连他自己也忘掉了。

 

       ——“我会尽快回来。”

 

       出门的瞬间Jensen记起了被遗忘的物品，而Misha总是与他站得太近。不论是Misha和Jensen还是Castiel和Dean。

 

       转头时唇如擦肩，精准无比。二人略微张大了眼睛。

 

       许久的无声，尴尬伴随着冷气机械声的轰响，被遗忘的仙人球上小刺根根显眼。Jensen想Misha把它交给他真是狠心的决定，Misha能够承受甚至是呵护这么锋利的植物，用针芒将自己包裹，故作干净却会扎伤每一个想要靠近它的人。

 

       而他已经不行了。

 

       Jensen用手托住Misha脑后，手指揉进发丝的温卷。碰擦是站得过近的必然结果，而主动吻上的动作并不算果断。

 

       唇齿间的磕碰加深了吻的力度，温润甜腻一如常人。堵住口舌是阻断无言的最好方法，从未有过的距离之近将二人的睫毛掺起。接近呼吸停止时Jensen松开了Misha，后者不可置信地抬着头，转为慌乱的过程中眼神闪烁。Jensen笑了起来。

 

       Jensen将他额上的碎发向后捋，温柔真挚绝不似任何杀戮。

 

       他显然清楚这次的后果会是什么。而从他清楚的那一刻起，多年的友谊付之一炬，置换出了禁忌的感情。

 

       他并不担心，但他需要这样的保证。

 

       万无一失的保证。

 


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

 

       铜制的管壁被烧得通红，下水道的远处没有尽头。高温重重压下，毒气吸入肺中，又一波浓烟爆炸一般将逃离的人冲出几米远。翻滚挣扎着爬起，尖叫穿喉而过。

 

       他在熔化，却毫无知觉。

 

       他想逃离，却迈不出一步。

 

       而火舌正义公平。毁灭一切如用指甲划开眼膜，轻而易又毫不留情。

 

 

 

       Jared疑惑于剧组在Misha要出发去中国的当天才通知他，他便急冲冲地赶到机场，蹂躏了Misha一番以此惩罚他一周的失踪。更令Jared疑惑的是，Jensen那么急切地找了Misha一整周却在接到通知后并没有来，而Misha却因此松了一口气。

 

       所以Jared送完Misha后回到片场，狠狠谴责了Jensen一番Misha不就是让你找了一周么他现在走了你却像赌气一样不去送送他太不够意思了云云，Jensen任他数落，只是嘴角越翘越上，弧度弯得让Jared都说不下去了。

 

       于是Jared大掌一挥，揽过Jensen，开工去了。

 

       一季将近尾声，工作量一算大概还有二三周，Misha回来时也许能正好赶上庆功会。特效组，后勤组和技术指导一票人的工作时间会无限拖长，但演员本身却比平时清闲，有时甚至会有同档美剧的主演偷偷来探班，宣称自己实在闲得无聊而且带来了苹果派。

 

       然后拍摄休息的Jensen就会继续套着Dean厚重的衣服，极为配合地咬派留影。但实际上往往是Jared在之后风卷残云般消灭了那些派。

 

       因为太过清闲，有时Jensen和Jared会把剧组的一些跑腿活接掉。跑到商店时有几个营业员小姐捂脸尖叫，激动之余不断询问第三人在哪里怎么没来。Jensen微微一笑，解释道那人去做宣传了，而那些姑娘已经被他眼中柔和的光萌中，捂着心口个个晕倒。

 

       Jared在Jensen手机里发现了一串新订的日历提醒，而提醒的事项写的无一不是“备注”。Jared吐了吐舌头把手机重新放回了Jensen的外套口袋，心里想着Jensen这种人真是不会被挖出一点好玩的，对着Jensen走来时一副看穿他的表情心虚地笑笑，乖乖交出自己手机礼尚往来。

 

       而每次Jensen翻出的东西都足够构成一幅画面：Jensen举着手机在前面边跑边笑，Jared飘着头发在后猛追还一路尖叫。

 

       天气越来越热，冷气越开越低，神志越来越清醒。

 

       Jared注意到Jensen有时会盯着日历发呆，眼中却是另一个遥远的世界。他还注意到没人的时候Jensen总是靠在窗边，头贴在冰凉的玻璃片上，睫毛泛起一如既往，一副若有所失的样子。

 

       ——哦天哪这简直就像是丢了女孩的小火柴。Jared浑身一抖。

 

       季末时期片场里没有Misha真的让人不习惯。身为三人中最年长却最油条的人，Misha总是在季末的时候玩得最疯。大量浪费胶卷或捉弄客串演员这类一日常规暂且不提，假装虚心学习实则各种捣乱导致各部门的工作日无限拖长这类必备手册也不在话下，而最让Jared怀念的是与Misha联合整Jensen，Mark这些常驻演员或者是一路过来的导演，编剧——噢没有监制他们不敢碰那个严肃的女人。与平日的小闹不同，季末的整蛊绝无下限，马不停蹄，如今仍旧存活下来的人都是经过他们一波波的冲击后，炼就了钢铁之躯的超人啊。

 

       Jared啧啧，低头发了Misha一条“今年不继续了？Jensen他们可是皮很痒啊。”。数字编码横跨了太平洋，落入那片神奇的土地时还仅是晨曦。温哥华的上空正在日月交替时Jared的手机才嗡地一响，亮起的是Misha看似严肃的话语：“嗯让他们等着。”无数的空行下面是更长的一句，“哦我在发这条简讯时中国粉丝都围着我，但说的几乎都是类似于绿巨人你的性虐欲望强盛什么的。”

 

       Jared大笑，决定把这个分享给Jensen——也顺便想看到他知道整蛊又要降临时的绝望表情。穿梭在片场时Jared又想起，Misha到现在似乎都没有与Jensen联系一下，相比之下自己和其他人都是每天几条，甚至还不断地问要带什么礼物。Jared又瞬间同情起Jensen来了。

 

       拐弯时Jared看见一个熟悉的身影后，本能地深吸一口气退了回去。精干的女监制与Jensen站在拖车外，并不严肃地聊着天。但她那看透了一切的表情能把聊天也变成审问，Jared撇了撇嘴。

 

       而正当Jared还缩在一边苦想怎么才能与这个精干的女人打个招呼时，女人就已打算离开。

 

       她向前走了两三步后又转头，推上眼镜，表情掺杂着一丝意味深长：“那么，Jensen，在他愿意回复你之前，你有想过之后的事么？”

 

       “没有。”Jensen的话语果断干净，一如他演戏时的脸色。但Jensen又扬起嘴角，双手插进夹克口袋，语气笃定而认真。

 

       “但我会先等。”

 

       Jared感到夕阳的光辉照进了他的眼睛。

 


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

 

       迷路的猫被残暴地抓起，透明的眼珠下是道道渗开的殷红血迹。两天的滞留期后将是无情的割喉，猫敲打着牢笼，无声无息。

 

       尖利的嘶叫划破人心。

 

       一声一声，与烧灼的烟灰一起飘上天空。

 

 

 

       Jensen想最后自己说的话并未诚实。他的确在等Misha哪怕一个标点符号般轻微的回应，惊吓，厌恶，一切都好，但对看透了一切的女人隐瞒更加简单。他既然知道碰撞的结果，那便不可能没有想过之后的事。

 

       他想但始终，他不可能对除了那个人之外的其他人太过坦白。

 

       眼睛瞟到窗台上的小仙人球。Jensen走去，手指轻碰植物上的小刺。准备好的心理排挤了本该有的痛感，Jensen只感到了从指尖传上的阳光的温度，一如那日的触感，轻柔又急不可耐。

 

       这株植物不需要水的滋润，只需要阳光的灼烧。

 

       这种特性构成了它妙不可言的吸引力。Jensen眯起了眼睛。

 

       他想若说是睹物思人，未免太过了一点，这并不是Misha把这小仙人球交给他的初衷，况且他也不会如此矫情。但的确，会有一些轻微的想念。因为先前一周的空白已经足够难熬，而仅是一场见面一次对白根本无法填充。

 

       Jared有时会给他看网上挂出来的，Misha在中国宣传时的照片和视频。Misha在屏幕上轻松而干净，并没有丝毫被自己影响到的成分。虽仅是四五月份，中国的天气已是突然崛起的炎热，照片上的角落大量曝光，Misha衬衫的前襟解开，鼻尖有细小的汗珠。

 

       看到这时，Jensen会不着痕迹地移开眼睛。

 

       他想他想他。

 

       也许远比自己敢承认的多。

 

 

 

 

 

       风穿过城市的巷落，将同一棵树上的两片叶子卷入各自的旅程。纸张翻动时夹进树叶谁也不会在意，就如踏入别人的生命一般悄无声息。

 

       对面的小演员对着Jensen笑得腼腆，Jensen报以同样弧度的微笑。即将开拍的一段，剧本上说是Dean与一个路人天使谈论到Castiel顺带表现Dean对自己昔日战友的想念。Jensen看似轻松地一声嗤笑，剧本总是会诡异地符合自己的心境。

 

       情感不加修饰，表情恰到好处，关心一览无遗。路人天使从袖子中落出天使之刃，银白的光泽干净地抵上猎人的咽喉。

 

“别傻了。”猎人变为猎物的同时天使开心地玩弄着，“别再向你的Cas祈祷了。”

 

       猎人一如既往反击，随意干掉一个天使已被列入初始设定。打戏的切换后，人仰马翻，箱子柜子书架照常落了一地。反捕猎物的Dean俯视刀下的天使，轻慢地挑眉，语气中看似饶有兴趣实则已不耐烦被Jensen的演绎顺利诠释：“告诉我为什么，再看我会不会杀你。”

 

       天使讥讽，挑拨离间的形象与剧本完美契合：“因为他不回应是因为他根本就不想听。”

 

       ——仅看纸质的台词时没有多少感触，而被人亲口念出果然会有不同。

 

       Dean的脸上出现了不在剧本中的一怔。

 

       导演及时地喊了停，对Jensen嚷了几句抱怨；小演员不安地寻找自己的错误，满口道歉；场边的Jared走来疑惑地拍了他肩，说了些明明是很简单的台词你怎么了之类的关切。但Jensen挤开人群，一句都没有听清。

 

       因为耳边那句台词正鸣如钟声。

 

       Jensen走向洗手台，凉水有助于一切的清醒。但惟独这一次，他并没有能迅速返回状态，他只是站在镜前。

 

       ——他不回应是因为他根本就不想听。又如回音一般响起。

 

       意味挑拨却似真相直插人心。

 

       Jensen摇了摇头，甩开的水珠溅入眼中，他看见镜中的自己渐渐从恍惚转为怔忪。

 

       他记得接下来的剧情，Dean继续用嘴上的锋利掩盖内心的伤口，捅死路人天使的动作决断如流，离去的背影潇洒干脆，皮衣窸窸窣窣。

 

       但Jensen不是Dean。

 

       所以若是等待时间过长，他并不知道自己能够压制住这种不冷静到何时。


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

 

       火苗窜上烟丝的一刻，仿佛有什么被就此点燃了。火星在黑夜中一闪一闪，微弱却不会被忽视。人的面孔被火光照亮，颓废衬着无神，一动不动像是死了一般。

 

       直到烟头烧到手指时在才有敏锐的痛。

 

       焚烧带来快感，烟草味蒙上眼帘，尼古丁麻痹神经。点烟的人，灵魂早已不在。

 

 

 

       等待虽然是最漫长的事。但是，相逢的喜悦可以把一切都冲淡。Jensen在初夏的阳光下眯起眼睛，远方走来的那个人身形干净。

 

       身边几道风吹过，Jensen看见大大小小的身影都往那个人身上扑去，左一件右一挂地拴着他。那个人刚从大洋彼岸回来，却不显疲色，笑着被他们簇拥。片场瞬间热闹了很多，不知何时叫嚷声又来了一大拨，导演一帮人也纷纷往他身上挂去，按着他的头，“你小子可回来了”一类的话语不绝于耳。

 

       Jensen依旧站在原地，维持着不明原因的微笑。

 

       远处的人从人群中开出一条道路，依旧向前涌着的人群根本没有意识到欢迎对象已经悄然逃出，依旧欢快地拥在一起。Jensen看到那个人回望疯狂的人堆，一副后怕的表情。嘴角上扬的弧度更加明显，连嘴角都一并有着笑意。

 

       但他不会给那个人看到自已的思念。暂时的。

 

       Jensen收起笑，走向那个人。手抚上卷发的动作已是不可控制，指缝间满是熟悉的触感，Jensen又努力让自己把持住表情。

 

       被揉发的人抬起头，看见了Jensen，就忍不住调侃起来，好像成了惯性思维一般：“咦，你可是唯一一个对我的回来这么正常的人呢。”

 

       “我只是想告诉你，”Jensen把他鬓边的发顺到耳后，“你刚刚的发型乱得和你那颗仙人球一样，Mish。”

 

       许久不闻的熟稔称呼让Misha不禁恍惚，在中国旅途中有意压制住的记忆无声流出，情景熟悉得历历在目。他反应过来自己已在那双送绿的眸中沉陷太久，慌忙捕捉了一个词就转移注意力：“啊仙人球！它怎么样了你有好好照顾它吧拜托你告诉我你有。”

 

       “它枯死了。”

 

       “……啊？”

 

 

 

 

 

       事实证明Supernatural剧组是一个精力旺盛的剧组，Misha还没在拖车里倒多少时差，就已经有人轮番敲打他拖车的门，配合着山歌一样的吆喝，响得都要把他震下床去。Misha打着哈欠半睡不醒地晃出车，关上门的时候赫然发现拖车门上瘪了一个坑。

 

       不出所料，名义上为Misha而“特意”举办的归来派对成了全剧组扯嗓子发酒疯的几个小时。Misha在一边又一次被他们的猩猩舞莫名笑抽，一边百无聊赖地填写见面会报告——精明的女人总是不会放过一点空隙。桌边摆满了横七竖八的啤酒瓶，沙发边也躺了横七竖八的人，一个扭动了一下就会引起一连串人无意识的抱怨，Misha发现这个场景相当喜感。

 

       默默拍下来的时候，他想回到剧组果然还是太好了。

 

       身边的沙发又下陷了一点，Misha本以为又是谁醉倒了。但与他并排的是Jensen，距离不远却无言，目光落向舞动的人群，清澈而没有酒气。

 

       Misha匆忙回过了头，眼神闪烁一如当时。Jensen依旧沉默，往后坐了些许。只是目光不再专注于面前，落在了Misha的肩。

 

       眼睛黯下去之后又亮起。

 

       他忽地勾起嘴角。

 

       Jensen站起，随意拎过一把靠在墙边的吉他，往舞台中央的位子上理所当然地一坐，手指拨过琴弦。人群看见便安静下来，纷纷散开，拍过他的背，满口都是“终于有个正经的节目了，还是Jensen有心”。

 

       Jensen低头，笑意保持在嘴角。戒指从木箱上划过，抵在了弦枕边。

 

       这个动作让Misha的呼吸微微一窒。

 

       静谧中，音律从指尖流下。如同落下的雨珠，迸溅开轻小的回音，干净流畅并不能概括。Jensen的嗓音清澈，没有任何Dean的负重，曲调流转近似柔情。

 

       木箱完美地加强了音效，蔓延于各个角落又如潮汐一般时转时回，大厅中的人都安静地听。旋律未曾听过，歌词更不熟悉，但曲子不只是悦耳，情感不明却淌过人心。

 

       低吟的Jensen眼神飘忽，唱到颤音时闭上了眼睛。音乐与歌声温柔地盘旋，洒落下来是水雾般的澄净。

 

       无以复加的，不可言喻的。

 

       连空气都会惊在原地。

 

       Misha无意识地放空，他感到耳边的声音稀缺又惊艳，因为Jensen从未在聚会或派对上成为表演者，他的内敛早已浸入骨髓。

 

       但自己的心好像在被一双手反复搓揉，那手冰凉温柔，小心翼翼地滑过心上的每一寸地，伴随着不断的絮语。

 

       没有分毫准备，仅仅为他而唱。这是过于浅显的道理，但反应过来时内心有拉扯的疼痛。

 

       恍然大悟般如梦初醒。

 

       沙发边酒醒的人惊讶地看见Misha Collins放空的眼中落下了一滴泪。

 

       他本以为他可以忽视这一切，那晚的亲吻只是Jensen的愤怒和他态度冷淡所带来的中和反应。这种想法让他平安度过了中国的旅程，顺利得让他自己都分辨不清。

 

       他本以为他可以的。但这一切的假象都被隔洋通话的一句“我想见你”轻易打碎，他恍恍惚惚地收拾起来，再后已是踏上了归国的航线。

 

       毕竟。“仅仅为他”。

 

       这样的前缀份量太重。

 

       Misha走上台，拉过Jensen，狠狠抱住。被打断的Jensen有些轻微的吃惊，手上提着吉他，琴弦还在颤动。然而嘴角的弧度已不受控，笑意更是充溢起来。

 

       于是回抱，下颚抵在他的颈边，骨架收缩，紧得超过预期。

 

       他本该有足够的耐心。

 

       但现在，他的思念抑制不住也无需抑制。

 

       台下满是惊呼，Misha松开Jensen并且笑了起来，指着Jensen对全剧组警告说这是他见过最可怕的节目了Jensen真是个卖艺好手，以及别以为之后唱首歌每个人就都能得到他的投怀送抱。语气欠打得一如既往，全剧组都在赞美过Jensen之后，以实际行动表示了对Misha的不屑——继续扯嗓子发酒疯。大厅中又顿时全是哄闹。

 

       Jensen和Misha并肩走下台，看了一眼彼此心照不宣。Jensen注意到Misha抬眼时，睫毛上沾有细小的水珠，心脏的跳动仿佛漏了一拍。

 

       太过相配了，这与那湛蓝的瞳孔。

 


	14. Chapter 14

（14）

 

       当鹿看见头顶上的冰凌摇晃时，它就该知道，自己死期将至。冷酷刺破皮囊的柔软，穿脊而过，鹿瞪大了美丽的眼睛。

 

       棱角在五脏六腑中四处碰壁，每一次抽搐只会徒增痛苦，血液在撕扯中渗开，冰原的纯白上出现鲜艳的颜色，触目惊心却又妖冶至极。

 

       待冰融成水。

 

       那时，这将只是一具温暖的尸体。

 

 

 

       他们的生活并没有多大变化。

 

       但彼此都知道的确有什么确定了下来。

 

 

 

 

 

       季末的气氛依旧持续着，最后一周的拍摄要求严苛。三秒钟的场景也要一遍一遍反复，表情动作都要与角色本身重合。为了与下季自然过渡，编剧加进了一个Castiel的个人两分钟，空闲了多日的Misha终于被拖去开工。

 

       其实他并不是如他表现的那么不情愿，乐意的同时甚至有些怀念。Castiel的戏服重新被取出，散发着并不新鲜的塑料味。Misha微微蹙眉，稍稍抖动衣摆，阳光下泛起一层粉尘的金。虽然是个很有美感的画面，但他还是毅然决然地把它丢进了服装组，让他们熨了好几遍。

 

       没有Dean的部分可谓是轻装上阵。

 

       Misha本以为他停了那么久，不管是演技还是捕光都会迟缓，但心情的愉悦有助于一切，只是饰演满身是血的Cas并不能表露出来。在林中墓地的外景后将是第二天拍摄的内景，Castiel荧屏上的瞬移其实是一整天时间的剪辑，Misha总觉得这太好笑了，心情舒畅地过完戏份。

 

       ——顺带在拍摄前，心情舒畅地对化妆师Helen开了一个恶劣的玩笑，然后Misha就被心情不舒畅的Helen锁在了厕所里以示报复。

 

       当Misha听到Helen对外面正在装车准备走人的摄影组大喊“Misha刚刚打来电话说自己先回片场了~”时，Misha总有一种青出于蓝而胜于蓝的成就感。

 

       他摸了摸口袋，戏服里只有剧本和充当Castiel形象完善品的一次性手机。

 

       拨出Jensen号码的动作驾轻就熟，毕竟之前半夜喝醉时他是没有耐心从那么多电话里找出一个人的，自然每次一串到底。电话那头的Jensen听上去有些幸灾乐祸，等待他到来的过程里，Misha不断提醒自己要多背几个人的号码。

 

       时间的流逝带着风时有时无的吹过，脸上的假血似乎都要凝固了。Misha匆忙洗脸，但外景是真正的森林，于是厕所里的洗手台前没有镜子也在所难免，脸上也许更红了也说不定。

 

       Misha想Jensen来时肯定会笑他了，结果也是如此。Jensen在打开门的一瞬间看到Misha转头，脸上挂满水珠，但假血在他脸上染得像斑马路一样整齐，便一不小心把心中所想连带笑容报出：“红白相间的西瓜……”

 

       “哦你开玩笑的吧……”Misha无奈，刚想弯腰继续冲脸时，摸上脸的手却碰到了Jensen的手背。Jensen拦下他的手，拿着纸巾小心地擦拭。红色终于一一消去，而气氛由此沉寂。

 

       Misha保持着表情不敢动，Jensen则是专注无比。动作轻柔，Misha看见Jensen眼中满是宠溺。

 

       ——关系确定后才会有的表情，意料之中。

 

       擦到最后只剩一粒水珠挂在Misha嘴边，流进齿间的同时Jensen放弃了擦拭直接吻上他的唇。如同第一次时的温柔，没有越界的侵入，只是单方面齿与舌的润湿；但比第一次多的是双方都有的准备，因此气息并不紊乱，不缓不急的舔舐耐心至极。

 

       至少。Jensen想至少，Misha这次并没有在被拥上的那一刻身体颤抖。

 

       所以，这已足够。

 

       二人恢复正常面距，但身体依旧紧靠，错开面孔时磕在各自的肩。Misha发现Jensen也是拍摄结束匆匆赶来，Dean的戏服仍在身上，夹克与自己的风衣相碰，布料摩擦，造成Dean与Cas相拥的错觉。

 

       二人一语不发仿佛又都心领神会。

 

       安静持续了很久。

 

       Misha感到Jensen的下巴向他颈窝挪了一些。他听到Jensen贴近他的耳根，说出的话与呼出的气息一般在颈上滞留了短暂的搔痒。

 

       他说：“总有一天。”

 

       Misha并未理会，但还是笑了起来。

 


	15. Chapter 15

（15）

 

       文艺复兴时期，圆形广场上白鸽漫布。整群起飞时翅膀的扑打声，街头青年画布上的油墨，掩面女人眼角朦胧的笑意。

 

       大卫眼的深邃在精雕细琢中渐露雏形；壁画中的圣母脸上樱粉又透着苍白；犹大紧攥钱袋，不见早已把目光落在自己身上的人将释怀扬在嘴角。

 

       精神上的满足，让这个时代看上去像象牙一般尚且没有瑕疵。

 

 

 

       仙人球仍在Jensen拖车窗台上欣欣向荣地生长着，这一点Misha早已发现。只是当Misha向Jensen索要自己心爱的盆栽时，遭到了他一口回绝，附上的理由是“它放在那里那么久已经顺眼了，突然拿走我会头晕胸闷想吐”。

 

       这借口荒诞得让Misha都不想揭穿。

 

       季末时的进度被一个小小的酒会拖迟后推，演员组员的神经终于在绷紧中能够正当松懈，这样又何尝不好。准备采购的任务平均分配给了每一个人——不过只是口头上说说，行动起来一般都会被直接丢给后勤组，往常Misha对此都会脚底抹油，但这次抹上的油却增大了摩擦，Misha留了下来，公文纸的一格里赫然印着他与Jensen的名字。

 

       ——平日的组内常规恶作剧在此时帮了大忙。

 

       于是Misha这么多季来第一次，为季末酒会的准备主动奔走，态度可谓是欢欣。分配到一组的Jensen在边上挑眉，Misha反差的理由不言而喻，而自己也似乎乐在其中。

 

       酒会简单却意义重大，人群流转，目光相触，镁光灯闪瞬即逝。演员被层层包围，各路来的麦克风近得直抵喉结，顷刻的思考后是认真的回答，但Misha仍旧找到机会就开始瞎扯，眼睛瞟过大堂中央精心叠起的酒杯时有些微小的惋惜。没有间隙的采访后是乏长的访谈，一如既往的无奈带着不可避免的困倦，直到被冰凉的触感惊醒。

 

       盛着香槟的高脚杯在贴过面颊后递到手中，Jensen显然已经结束了采访，在走向另一会场时来和他告别。Misha看到他递来酒杯时眉间透出关切，与微笑相衬。走过Misha时在他颈后看似不经意地搓揉，Misha感到有什么从Jensen的指尖一并传到了他的心神，离去的Jensen故意往回望，记者发出笑声。

 

       先前有过的相似行为与角色之间的暧昧果然是极好的幌子。

 

       所以如今即使举止中的感情不再单纯，也不会有人察觉。冒着险动心忍性。

 

 

 

 

 

       拍摄在酒会后照常进行，天气已愈发炎热了起来，但角色的服饰却仍不能减。汗在衬衫夹层中渗出，又被冷气蒸干，如此循环下来。

 

       Castiel还有一场室内独角戏，道具血流在皮肤上，化妆的粉与精油发挥了无与伦比的干扰作用，拍摄来了一遍又一遍，而遍遍之后又是铺天盖地的补妆，女人们沾满了化学药品的手在面前挥舞，Misha有些消受不起。

 

       总算结束了，早在一边看着的Jared向Misha扑去，勾住他硬往他嘴边递水。Misha看见那瓶装的透明液体就有些心有余悸，又想着要赶紧把这一头一脸的妆和血卸掉，东张西望了一会儿发现了一个惨痛的事实。

 

       ——化妆师Helen还在记恨他的玩笑，所以赌气一样地逃掉了他的卸妆。

 

       Jared发觉Misha的表情有那么一瞬间的扭曲，便自告奋勇地将他按在镜子前要帮他卸妆。身为一个表面粗枝大叶内心也许细腻的人，Jared成功地在半个小时后——把一只眼睛的妆卸掉了，速度慢得让Jensen都凑过来顺带惊奇。Jensen也拿起了工具，两人手忙脚乱地捣鼓起来，Misha只感到有粉尘在面前飞舞。把这个场景拍下来发到推特上之后，道具血和粉尘沾到一起，让眼睛都睁不开。渐渐睡去悄无声息。

 

       再度醒来时身边只剩Jensen一人，空旷的摄影棚中亮着一排化妆台的灯，还有几架摄像机亮着休眠的红光。“Jared走了么。”Misha转头看向Jensen，后者点头，Misha笑着揉了揉眼睛：“是他没耐心了还是你遣走他的，Jen？”

 

       “都有。”Jensen语气低沉却是笑着，将卸妆棉擦上Misha下颚，沿着脖颈的线条拂到锁骨。Misha发现自己碍事的风衣早已被谁脱下挂在椅后，白衬衫的前襟敞开，领口裸露的皮肤上仍有假血溅出的真实感。

 

       湿凉的卸妆棉在接触的一瞬间带来刺激，Misha禁不住深吸一口气。

 

       “啊抱歉，那我……”Jensen停下，试探的语气中带着小心翼翼，声音在空旷中有着微薄的力量。Misha抓住他的手，略有歉意：“没关系，你继续好了，Jen。”

 

       Jensen被手上的温度微微一怔。

 

       他放轻了力道擦拭，所及之处红色与妆油褪去，场景太过熟悉。只是细心摩挲的方位从脸颊变为颈间，继而往衣领边缘沿伸，肩膀一并带着血渍。Jensen发现Misha的颈部带有颜色的渐变，终日暴露在外的小麦色过渡向锁骨边的白皙，扩张开来颜色近乎透明。

 

       Misha此时也正低头注视着自己的卸妆过程，垂下的睫毛遮在眸前，呼出的气息拂过Jensen手背，浑然不觉这个男人动作的轻缓下是屏紧的呼吸。

 

       战战兢兢。

 

       因为此时的Misha就如一件瓷制的艺术品，美感的收敛极为谨慎，虽然Jensen知道他并不像比喻的那么易碎。但他希望来维护，透过这个男人及他精神上的一切。

 

       但艺术本就是来欺骗人生的。

 

       在这个男人面前，他的感情坦白得彻彻底底。因为Misha Collins这个名字已经在无形中骗取了他的信任，然后以自身编织成牢笼。囚禁在里面的人却从未感到慌张。

 

       更没有想过去找钥匙。

 

       维持现状就是最大的满足。

 

       Misha发觉身后的人有些失神，轻笑开来语调轻快：“Jen。”

 

       Jensen哼出疑问的鼻音。

 

       “幸好你不是真正的化妆师。”

 

       Jensen依旧哼出疑问的鼻音。

 

       “否则以你的速度——你早就被解雇三千次了。”

 

       Jensen狠狠地揉乱了Misha的头发。

 


	16. Chapter 16

（16）

 

       齿轮飞速转动，时刻不停，疲于奔命。但转得再快也只会在原地，一颗小小的螺母钳制着它的位置，而当它挣脱束缚之日，也必是它被其它齿轮绞成碎片之时。

 

       因而不敢冒险，害怕失足，畏惧改变。绝望却不停地向着尽头奔去，明知道尽头就是自己铁锈满蛀的那一天。

 

       不知为何，竟有着绝美的意味。

 

 

 

       各自一个行李箱就足够一个宣传站点的行当，彼此毕竟都不是麻烦的人。Misha和Jensen早已在飞机的头等舱就坐，只有Jared还隔着过道，手忙脚乱地把一系列飞行途中要用来消遣的东西堆向邻座，数据线缠绕着耳机，笔记本叠夹着平板——这也是为什么Jared要和另外两人分开坐的原因。

 

       Jensen向后看去，Mark似乎已做好了把整个坐飞机过程睡过去的打算，靠枕眼罩一应俱全；随行的另外几位也直接倒头就睡，尽管Jensen十分确定他们还是会被飞机的颠簸猝然惊醒，然后失望地发现没有坠机，再继续睡下去。

 

       Jensen转过头，靠向椅背。全身松懈下来时，第一个念头是他果然还是不喜欢乘飞机的。狭小的空间和密闭的气流，长久的沉寂和覆盖的困意。他想为何不把机舱内涂成蓝色，这样至少会给人一种时间走得更快的自欺。但他又发现似乎自己每每踏上飞机都会这样想。

 

       第二个念头是，终于又到宣传月了。这个念头从精干的女人递给他们保险单的那一刻就已潜伏，如今终于可以摆在他思绪的正厅。

 

       Jensen听到身边的Misha正通着话，脸上是只有对方是家人才会露出的柔软表情。而自己的手机也在此时发出声音。

 

       他妻子的声音极为温婉，离他们上一次通话也未过太久。妻子还是叮嘱了几句健康和身体，但同时也要玩得开心，Jensen知道自己隔着听筒始终是温柔的微笑，直到乘务员示意，他才给出回应。他说嗯好的，我知道了，我爱你，Dan。

 

       短句与短句之间的细小停顿就如他关机时的顺畅一样不足为奇。

 

       Jensen注意到身边的人早已结束了通话，但盯着暗下的屏幕发呆。而在Jensen挂断后，他也将视线转过来，看着Jensen把手机放回口袋的动作一句话也不说。

 

       Jensen看向Misha的眼珠，语气没有起伏：“你害怕么？”

 

       Misha抬眼对视，嘴唇噏动了一下，幅度小得仿佛没有：“怕。”

 

       Jensen想即使这是自己预见的答案，听到时也还是会感到有什么阻塞住了。

 

       他转过头去，窗外的世界正在倾斜，耳鸣细密而微小。

 

 

 

 

 

       Jensen不知道自己维持了看向窗外这个动作多久。云朵本是纯白，再后跟着天空血染了一片的惨淡，最后回归漆黑，玻璃外再无颜色，玻璃上只有映出自己的脸。

 

       将头扭回时听到意料中的咔嗒一响，在安静中竟有微妙的恐怖。飞行途中平缓，人们都一一睡去，连Jared都抵不住困倦，针织帽盖在额头，只有电脑屏幕仍在黑暗中亮着光。身边的人蜷在狭小的空间里，不寻常的呼吸起伏说明他睡得很轻。

 

       Jensen注视着Misha的睡颜，心中将见面会场次一一数了一遍，发现今年与他在同一地点的宣传还是如往年一样少。一尘不变的安排并没能赶上他们关系的变化。

 

       他们的思想亦然。

 

       Jensen回忆起多年来的友谊，断断续续并不连贯。而这几个月才新生的感情，每一个片段都历历在目。中间转折的突兀被归属到他的冲动，但他这一类的冲动又是诞生于长久的沉淀。反反复复。

 

       他本该维持现状或是找着机会向前，但从一开始，就有无形的包裹一同踏上了这段旅程。他没空去弄清那是什么。但他又似乎看得分明。

 

       Misha的示弱在一次又一次的接触中越发明显。

 

       他本认为这个并无影响，但他想他应该坦诚对待自己考虑的欠缺。

 

       睡梦中的Misha轻轻地扭动，仰头的同时喉颈起伏。Jensen将身体靠过去。

 

       即使仍旧存在，他也不希望再被表露出来。那是不属于Misha会有的东西。

 

       自欺。欺人。在这里仅是一种手段。

 

       飞机被气流赠予了一阵短暂的颠簸，指示灯骤然亮起，但舱内仍旧昏暗，后排的人也没有惊醒，颠簸毕竟并不急促。但Misha睁开了眼睛，睫毛弹起——他本就睡得很轻。

 

       然后Jensen吻上他的唇，近乎是整个人倾斜过去。Misha的意识全部清醒，惊讶的僵直在感到口腔内的变化后又转为惊讶。Jensen知道唇齿间的流转一如往常。

 

       但这已是拘于过去。他用舌撬开了牙齿的坚硬。

 

       对方眼睛微微睁大，彼此的气息由此开始交换。齿缝边已是两者的纠缠，吻的力度在舌唇的相互润湿中反复加深。厮磨进为深一步的吮吸，呼吸带着粘稠的感觉。

 

       他明知道入侵的地步不该做到如此。

 

       尤其是在这空气稀薄的高空，舌吻更加需要精力与理智。

 

       但明显，他已不将这些放入考虑范围内了。

 


	17. Chapter 17

（17）

 

       银光一闪，一颗头颅滚落。头颅上是女王苍白的脸，红发飘开散在嘴角，断喉处鲜血倾泻。素色的纱裙还是染上了不结的颜色，谁的脚跟下曾满是爬虫。

 

       看台下响起无知的欢呼。另一位女王在远处勾起冰冷的笑容，秃鹰栖在她的肩头。只有刽子手在发抖。

 

 

 

       Jensen的进攻和Misha的默许并不能改变什么，两人更不可能在双人见面会时手拉着手蹦蹦跳跳地上台——也许还甩着双马尾。Misha在心中默默脑补了一下这个抽象的画面，顿时一口水呛在喉咙里。还引起了台下粉丝们关心的惊呼。

 

       见面会爆棚得一如既往，尤其是罗马场似乎年复一年的拥挤起来。不管是流程还是场地都安排地有些紧凑，粉丝的呼声如浪潮一般翻涌。入场，交接休息，离开，时刻都有粉丝在身边，反而在台上才是最纯粹的时光。

 

       在台上，他们可以肆意地互开玩笑，互相揭底，语言暧昧不清，眼神交流频繁。尽管那已算是极为收敛的了，因为能表现出的只有同事间的友情。但一下台，二人就近乎是形影不离，而且总是找着空档出去溜达，甚至在一些集体活动前就消失了，留下Jared目瞪口呆。

 

       ——“嘿伙计们，说真的，如果这个时候有花边新闻的记者来问我，我就说你们俩去开房了。”逃出苍天的二人手机同时一亮，短信上仿佛可以映出Jared崩溃的脸，“别留下我一个人应对那么多疯狂的女粉丝啊救命！！！”

 

       Jensen和Misha停下脚步，盯着屏幕沉默了一会儿。

 

       ——哼反正不是第一次溜走了管他呢。

 

       ——嗯而且他应该很享受才对。

 

       然后齐刷刷理所当然地将手机放回口袋。

 

       墨镜遮住了两人的大半张脸，正在下沉的太阳将二人的影子拖得欣长。溜达说简单些就是在街上晃，本该是双方都毫无兴趣的事情却因为对方的陪伴变得不再乏味。

 

       其实凭空想象一下还是有些毛骨悚然的，毕竟是两个大男人。

 

       所以还是付出行动来的好。

 

       罗马的街边总是有着淡淡的花香，车流穿插间并不喧闹，踏进小店时风铃叮当作响。这次的店主是一位慈眉善目的老太太，Jensen很高兴不用再急着出店了，因为前几家的店员认出他们后都会陷入一种美好的幻想中，杵在原地。

 

       Misha在小店里漫不经心地看着，店中的熏香似乎能松弛他们的神经，而老式的挂钟更是有着缓慢的味道。目光流转在书籍和复古的陶具之间，木质置物架的触感竟也不是看上去的那样粗糙，反而平滑实心。Misha喃喃了一句：“要是能把架子偷走就好了，Jen。”身后的Jensen一个踉跄。

 

       最终Misha拿了两条丝巾，说是以后在片场恶作剧时可以用到，说完后还不断瞟向Jensen，结果被Jensen面无表情的脸吓得放下屠刀立地成佛苦海无涯回头是岸，乖乖地保证：“不会用在你身上的放心吧Jen！”Jensen才一勾嘴角揽过他的肩。

 

       店主老太太笑眯眯地看着他们，浑然不知自己的置物架刚刚被打过主意。

 

       结算时，Jensen注意到墙上悬挂的盒子里竖着两枚金币。老太太顺着他的目光看见了之后，极其大方地将两枚金币作为给异乡客人的礼物送给了他，让Jensen惊讶不已。

 

       Misha却在一旁添油加醋：“唉呀人家都给你了，不好意思什么啊珍妮，收下吧。”再从老太太递过的手中提出金币按在Jensen的掌心。

 

       掌心传上金币的冰凉与另一只手的温暖，Jensen隔在墨镜后的眼睛微微眯起。这是英国的天使金币，上面是大天使米迦勒手执圣剑刺向龙的咽喉，现在竟然能在罗马发现。但Jensen此时感慨的并不是这个。

 

       出了小店，天已变暗，Jensen拉过Misha的手，往一条小巷走去。小巷尽头的拐弯处有一位朴实的铁匠，见到匆匆赶来的二人咧嘴，在Jensen摘下墨镜后更是露出了惊喜的神色。Jensen将两枚金币递了过去，用Misha听不懂的话和他交流了一番后，铁匠爽快地开始了工作。

 

       Jensen看见身边疑惑的Misha，解释道：“之前我给你的那个戒指就是他加工过的。”Misha恍然大悟中夹着愧疚，因为那个戒指在被粉丝发现后，为了控制舆论就再也未曾戴过。目光转向烧得通红的烙铁，落锤时迸溅的火花在漆黑中竟有着绚烂的感觉。

 

       小巷安静得似乎不在如此一个繁华城市。

 

       在最后一道工序完成时，透过水雾腾起的声响，Misha看见了两条挂坠似的链子。链子底端穿过了凿透金币的孔，而洞孔正好在米迦勒的头上。Jensen接过时小小地挑眉，将一条悬在Misha面前，歪头示意。

 

       Misha接过并笑了起来：“哦Jen，你不觉得现在的场景就像小女生之间互送友谊的见证吗？”

 

       Jensen撇嘴，先将自己那一条挂上了脖颈：“那我的礼物呢？而且你明知道我们的关系才不止那样。”见Misha仍未有戴上它的意思，Jensen无奈地都想自己动手了，“哦拜托Mish，这只是个挂坠又不是个项圈，也不会像戒指那么显眼，戴上不会让你缩矮三公分的所以戴上吧。”

 

       看着面前的男人此时就像是一个蹩脚的推销员，Misha笑着低了头。从颈后系好金币挂坠的同时，他听见自己用Castiel的语调说道：“Dean。”

 

       “嗯？”

 

       “身为Michael的容器，将金币上的Michael的头给打爆了是出自怎样的恶趣味啊。”

 

       “……”Jensen沉默了一下又戴回了墨镜，但表情中的笑意却没能被挡住。他揽住Misha的肩，走出巷子，语气中的严肃与宠溺掺半，“闭嘴，Mish。”

 


	18. Chapter 18

（18）

 

       小丑躲在马戏团的门后，空气里飘满了快活的乐曲。但他放开了嗓子想要歌唱，喊出的音波与眼神一样空洞。

 

       这就是了，没有机会去聒噪，只会被玩弄在手中。五彩的服饰只是为了掩盖肩上的木枷，夸张的圆球更是为了遮住因长久哭泣而通红的鼻头。

 

       也许，早已被切断了舌根。

 

 

 

       踏上圣地亚哥这片熟悉的土地时，Jared和Misha都有如电击地抖擞了一下。Misha转身，身后是正在从飞机上搬下行李的剧组，发现Jared也在与自己做一样的事，二人便相视一眼勾起了嘴角。注意到两人小动作的Jensen预感到了大事不好。

 

       ——说真的，圣地亚哥动漫展总归是剧组倾巢而出的一次宣传。导演，编剧，常驻，该有的都有了。整蛊对象来得这么齐让人怎么好意思不去行动啊。

 

       于是接下来的几天里充斥着Misha和Jared的恶作剧。两人甚至是为了讨论如何高效稳健地捉弄别人经常凑到一屋，列了几张满满的表格像是计划行程一样。被整的人都惊吓于两人突如其来的干劲，两人却美名其曰“因为这一季末根本没有怎么抽风真是亏待你们了，所以要好好补偿一下”，然后绝无下限马不停蹄地继续着。

 

       成果是显而易见的，组内成员炼就了钢铁之躯。对于前一秒大家还在喝着水开着小会，后一秒就集体跑出去吐了；吃着饭胯部突然开始放奇异的音乐；早上醒来衣柜里全换成了高跟鞋和情趣内衣；小午休之后眉毛被拔光这一类情景大家也都能在脸绿了一下之后瞬间忘却了。但不愧是称为“补偿”，与往日不同的是，每个人并不是整了一下就完事了，翻来覆去是煎熬的必备内容。因此所有人都时刻提心吊胆地等待着下一轮的恶作剧，动漫展的见面会上只见Supernatural剧组都是一副惊弓之鸟的表情。

 

       ——当然除了Jared和Misha，这对于他们来说实在是太好玩了。

 

       从计划的一开始Misha就很期待会怎么整Jensen，但是Jared只是说“不急”。而当其他组员都被反复整透了时，Jensen依旧未被计划到，Jared对于Misha的疑问仍是“不急”二字，还配上了诡异的咧嘴笑，直到到了呆在圣地亚哥的最后一晚，连Jensen本人都要崩溃了。

 

       他闯进Misha的房间——这一般是“整人小分队”的作战室，将Misha按到墙边质问“你们到底在盘算些什么要整就快点我都要抓狂了”。Misha看见面前的男人因为担惊受怕而备受精神折磨后眼圈都有烟熏的感觉了，还没开始取笑，房间突然一片漆黑。

 

       “……Jen你拔了房卡吗。”

 

       “……谁会没事去拔房卡。”

 

       Jensen睁大的眼睛在黑暗中如琥珀一般透明，空调的吹风声突然停止使二人的呼吸都听得清。Misha心下一沉，借着窗外的光快步走到门边，按了几下门把手发现已是徒劳。

 

       他又走回床头，路过Jensen时抛了一句“手机带了吗，我的被Jared借走了”，回应是Jensen背光的黑影耸了耸肩。Misha摸到自己的手机，眼中的光随着屏幕的亮起黯淡下去。

 

       他想Jared把手机还给他真是太好了。

 

       要是把卡也一起还回来就更好了。

 

       沉默中Jensen突然拍手庆祝起来，虽然Misha只听得见声音，但还是能知道他的脸上此时会是真实的喜悦：“哦所以说，这个就是给我的恶作剧？噢终于等到了实在太好了……”

 

       Misha弯了弯嘴角，本性中的散漫使他也不再太想去咒骂Jared——那个把统一战线的队友也当做手榴弹卷起来丢进沙场的人。他从冰柜里拿了两瓶啤酒，丢了一瓶给仍旧沉浸在莫名幸福中的黑影。空调才停不久，室内温度并未上升，但已足够闷塞。他便搬了一对扶手椅进了阳台，坐下时往里屋招手：“来吧Jen，一起来看星星看月亮。”

 

 

 

 

 

       阳台上啤酒的碰瓶声清脆，映入了城市的灯火。那之后的亲吻自然又绵长，Jensen依然是俯身的那一个。金币的挂坠从衣间滑下撞击到Misha的胸膛，发出闷响的同时，Jensen感觉到Misha的嘴角微微上扬。

 

       分开后Jensen坐回椅子，仰头抿酒时将目光放向夜空。他未曾想过在圣地亚哥的最后一晚会以和Misha在阳台上喝酒谈人生的画面存入脑海，但这其实并不糟糕。作为Jared的一个恶作剧未免太过温柔。他又抿了一口酒。

 

       Misha也又一次将酒瓶放下，问话的语气有些飘忽：“Jen，你觉得Jared发现了么。”

 

       “发现他最后一个恶作剧实在没有效果？”Jensen感到有风从脸边滑过，指缝间也满是风的尾翼，“不，Mish。他这样做只是为了报复一下我们之前不断无视他的求助吧。”

 

       “嗯我也觉得。”Misha将头重重靠回椅背，眼睛中折射了不知源头的光。Jensen模糊地应了一下，发现夜空中的星的位置似乎在变动，又听到Misha开口。

 

       “唉，不应该这么早拿出啤酒的。”他的声音听起来有些惋惜，“真应该办一个睡衣派对的，先把你头上用蝴蝶结扎满辫子，再点起蜡烛去镜子跟前召唤玛丽，最后围着桌子又唱又跳。”

 

       “唱什么？”Jensen竟也有了瞎扯的心情，语气中泛着慵懒。

 

       “美国国歌。Jensen Ackles领唱版。”几乎是斩钉截铁。

 

       “然后配上Misha Collins领舞的夏威夷草裙舞。”

 

       两人沉默了三秒，然后迅速以“画面不用想都太感人了”“是啊”结束了联想。靠回椅背后又纷纷笑出声来。

 

       天空中满是星辰，月在明星包围中就并不铮然，露出了本就生冷的面孔。但清凉的月使夏日拥挤的夜空更加有序，因为月永远会维系自身与别星的距离，即使会造成众星捧月的错觉，但是。

 

       月从不与别的星辰真正接近。

 

       所以，才需要别的星辰去主动靠前。

 

       耳边有着车流冲过时的喧嚣，来自远方一圈圈虚渺地透过，而近处却已无声许久。二人只是保持着仰望星空的样子，手边的啤酒在不知不觉中耗尽，姿势也随着夜风慢慢蜷缩起来。

 

       Jensen缩回了脖子，向边上注视着睡着的Misha。又一次。

 

       他注视着Misha身体轮廓的起伏，开口未带迟疑。

 

       他说，Mish。

 

       他说，Mish，我爱你。

 

       他知道自己胆怯于将这种话当着他说，因为对方唯一的反应将会是直接僵掉。

 

       所以现在他无比的放松，比先前得知终于被恶作剧了更加。入睡比平常轻松了几倍。

 

 

 

 

 

       第二天，二人互相盯着对方脸上Jared一大早偷偷潜入留下的涂鸦笑了好久。

 


	19. Chapter 19

（19）

 

       罂粟花在彼岸开出绝美的笑容，迷途的旅人伫在川边面色痴迷，空气中飘满了易燃的熏香。诱惑使他走向了绝崖，欲望碰触了美丽的危险。

 

       步步渐进，不假思索。瞳孔涣散中荆棘悄然铺开，扎进脚底的尖锐刺破了心脏的跳动，白昼如画布一般染上了颜色。

 

       最后整张浸湿。

 

 

 

       一个人坐在空桌边是被谈话的对象应有的自觉，而女人也如期坐在了对面的位置。只是酒吧中的灯光明暗闪烁，平日精干的女人竟也有了几分妖冶的气质。

 

       Jensen看见对面女人的入座，笑了一个适当的弧度并且保持。剧组平日的狂欢都少见这个女人的出现，而今她应是明天就要飞回洛杉矶，这让他不禁有些好奇她还留在温哥华做什么。

 

       但Jensen又似乎很清楚。

 

       于是他举起酒杯，象征性地与女人的杯子碰壁，之后靠进椅背，懒洋洋的语调与酒吧中杂乱的音乐相夹：“如果是要与我谈圣地亚哥之夜的话，我想我的经纪人已经与我谈得够多了。”

 

       女人难得扬起了笑，刚从手提包里取出的一份文件又被放了回去。高跟鞋对地板的敲打并不能配上她此时的表情：“你要知道，即使你们什么都没有做，当‘Jensen和Misha被我关在一个房间里了一个晚上’这句话从Jared口中说出时，这些粉丝的疯狂与谣言就应该是你要遇见的了。”

 

       Jensen往舞池边一扫，肇事者像个没事人一样睡在包间的座位上，刚刚被全剧组蹑手蹑脚系上的粉色头带还在他的一头长发上耀武扬威着，当事人也浑然不知自己现在的样子已被全剧组怀着报复的心态存在了每一个人的手机中。

 

       所以Jensen也不会计较了。毕竟，“热潮总会过去的。以前每年宣传中的小状况不都是这样处理的么。”

 

       女人听到话后举起了酒杯，碰杯后是Jensen平静的表情。她又开口：“你们在温哥华的流程是怎么样的？”

 

       Jensen打开了手机：“见面会后天会开，单人场轮流下，最多加一个我和Jared的双人座谈会。”他顿了顿，“不过其他人还在德国，明天才会到温哥华。”Jensen的手指仍在往下翻，看到在温哥华的见面会后，主演和其他演员又要分开站点，直到到英国站才会碰面。表情带上了连自己都未意识到的失落。

 

       “就是这个。”

 

       Jensen抬眼，女人的声音比原本更轻，快要被重金属乐给淹没：“实际上，我想和你谈的是这个。”

 

       疑惑中做出了洗耳恭听的样子。

 

       “你也与我谈论过几次你与他的关系，说实话，身为全剧组唯一一个知道你们关系的人我还是挺……”女人皱了皱眉，试图说出一个不难开口的词，“荣幸的。”

 

       “所以我才会有疑问。”

 

       “你对他的爱意已经太过明显，Jensen。”

 

       Jensen弯了弯嘴角，尽管这个事实被轻易挑出并不是什么让人愉悦的事。

 

       “但你确定，他在报以你同等的感情吗？”

 

       Jensen的眉梢掠上了一丝惊讶。

 

 

 

 

 

       曼海姆曾是一个复杂而纷乱的城市，如今却干净得透明。夜晚的街头亮着几盏孤独的灯，在远方传来的空灵的喧嚣中沉默着，灯光在潮湿的路面上打下一个个幻耀的光圈。

 

       光圈下的人，若不是带着片刻的滞黯，则会犹如自身演绎的天使一般。

 

       白天的活动已经消耗了他的大部分精力，所以在夜晚边呼吸空气，边将这个城市放进他的留恋。

 

       但是，他现在并没有这样的心情。

 

       在人前藏起的敏感使他知道有一道影子已经跟了他四个街区。也许更长，因为这种感觉从罗马开始就有——他原本只是以为是疯狂的粉丝。

 

       但粉丝再过疯狂也不会跟着他环游地球。

 

       他往前走了几步，影子在灯下不紧不慢地跟过来，若只是拟物化就是再正常不过。

 

       他转头，往后冲去。躲在暗处的人显然没有料到他的举动，在被抓起衣领时还想要用蹩脚的德语装成游客。他在黑暗里看清了影子的外貌——墨镜，口罩，相机，马甲中纸笔乱插一通。只有一种职业才会是这样的打扮。

 

       他的瞳孔一刹那缩小，被抓住的人借机挣脱开，压低了帽子逃走。他望着那人逃跑时滑稽的背影，嘴角慢慢弯起的同时，眼中慢慢布上了冰冷和肃杀。

 

       路灯的白光突然一下子刺眼了起来。

 

       他实在是没有想到。

 

       他打开手机，拨出号码的动作几乎是一气呵成，但绝没有像打给另一个也能如此的号码时那样轻快。电话很快被接通，他的声音低沉得听不出感情，就好像此时他并不在颤抖一样。

 

       他说，我以为那天我的态度已经相当明确了。

 

       那头是没有声音的空白。于是他又说，但你还是要固执己见么。

 

       空气似乎又冷了几分，骤降的温度产生了不再是夏天的错觉。

 

       隔了许久的空白，他听见电话那头深深的吸气，接着便是了然的声音。他听见那头说，固执己见的是你，Misha。

 

       接着又是一阵空白，他又听见那头传来音流，说，你终究会发现，我是为了你好。

 

       Misha转身把手机摔进了巷子里。


	20. Chapter 20

（20）

 

       断臂的士兵在睡梦中翻滚，耳边仍是马蹄断断续续，仿佛被前后夹击。拔刀，剑落，破坏，占有，似乎也带着兴奋的私心。

 

       漫漫沙场上是不分敌我的躯体，风掀起的沙粒提携着血浆的腥。还未凝固的液体不约而同地汇聚，背叛了流向低洼的原则，共同绕上士兵的双臂，炽热如岩浆。包裹上头颅时发出粘稠的声音，我们是你剑下的亡灵，但我们不会离开你。

 

       惊醒后，又是一夜的不敢闭眼。

 

 

 

       “你一直没有勇气去正视过这个问题。”

 

       Jensen从休息室的沙发上弹起，发现身上被Jared临走前给自己盖了一条花花绿绿的毛毯。他把毯子掀开时揉了揉眼睛，拿出了手机看时间——电子数字永远比手表上的指针来得更直接。

 

       Misha的场次仍未结束，在与他一起离开去吃饭之前仍有大把的时间需要打发。他望向门把手，希望着有谁会推门而入，然后与他一起聊天消磨时光，又明知道其他人都在不久前出去了。但他依旧盯着门把手。

 

       “你告诉过我，他从未回应过你。”

 

       Jensen走到饮水机旁，倒了杯水又走到窗边。温哥华竟也难得有了毒日天，楼房白净的墙面把刺眼的阳光反射，照入瞳中一片晕眩。所有感官在一瞬间消失，看不见什么更听不见任何。

 

       “你冒险了这么多，他却仍在保护自己。”

 

       他把水灌完，意外地发现自己接了热水，肠胃暖得开始发烫。Jensen远离了窗边，在桌椅间徘徊了几步，最后站进阴头里，依旧盯着门把手。

 

       “他应该更加信任你才是。”

 

       Jensen想他现在需要与人聊天的原因也许不止是为了打发时间。只有这样，这些时不时响起的成串的话语才不会在他心思的中心。

 

       Jensen以为那天他并未太注意那个女人的语句，因为从她第一句质疑开始，他就陷入了不断后悔让她知道太多与不断告诉自己只有她才能旁观者清的循环中。他还记得自己回答时，他的声音坚实着不带心虚，近乎是理直气壮。

 

       那只是本能加上演技的功底，足以让精干的女人惊讶后放心，却和谎言是同一个性质。

 

       Jensen想的确，Misha在他们的关系中一直是被动的一方，还带着逆来顺受的成分。但Jensen早已知晓这些，只是他一直假装不知道装了太好太久，甚至欺骗了自己。给女人的答案与给自己的答案没有出入：毕竟是自己当初先打破了正常友谊的平衡。

 

       他从这个简短的语句中嗅到了一厢情愿的意味，随即对这个词的残忍厌恶了起来。

 

       全是借口。

 

       他知道自己不能知道对方对自己的情感，不管他再怎么努力。但他又想这不是他的过失，而是一开始便未被计划到的。

 

       即使他们并肩，即使他们牵手，即使他们亲吻。

 

       “没有人能真正了解Misha Collins。”

 

       Jensen发现这已不是女人的回音。这是他自己的声音。

 

       他靠在墙上闭起了眼睛，想着不要再去想，同时却因为这个念头开始心灰意冷起来。

 

 

 

 

 

       Misha从未料到有一天，自己与对面的人会面将是这么痛苦难熬的过程。

 

       那人以漫不经心的语调问道：“听说，我雇的记者被你发现了么。”

 

       Misha一扯嘴角冷笑，目光与对方一样在工作室的各个角落游走，开口满是讥诮：“下次你应该让他去跟踪另一个。”又像突然想起什么似的抬头，“哦不对，Jensen要比我细心更多。”

 

       “实际上，我有。”对面的人仍是漫不经心的语气，随意掐断别人的心弦像是在讨论天气一样，“我的确也让他跟踪Jensen Ackles。”

 

       话音未落，承接的是办公桌面被捶打的轰响。Misha全然收起了戏谑的表情，紧紧攥起的拳仍在刚刚对桌子的一击后发抖。他注视着对面的人毫无变动的神情开口，一字一顿：“你要知道，我，已经不年轻了。”

 

       “——所以以这种方式用在我身上，是不会达到你想达到的效果的。”

 

       那人安静地看着Misha极忍怒气而铁青的脸，全身也因为忍耐而慢慢紧绷，臂上的肌肉线条即使是隔着西装皮革也看得分明。

 

       那人叹了一口气。他离开座位，从墙边的壁橱里拿了一只玻璃杯，倒上水后递给Misha，后者并没有接。他将杯子搁置在桌上，继而开口：“你从温哥华特地跑到洛杉矶来，推掉了下一站的宣传，就是为了重提几个月前早已说好的事么。”

 

       “‘说好’？”Misha重复了一遍对方语句中最能让自己崩溃的词，抬手抹着眼睛眼前一片混沌，“几个月前的那天仅仅是一场没有结果的争吵！而且我以为你仍旧是理智的，在疯狂的念头被打击后总会打消的，结果呢？”他眯起眼睛，感到自己的语气已经变得不可逆转的咬牙切齿起来，“你竟然一意孤行地到了现在。”

 

       他清楚地知道他的语气中同样也有害怕的成分。

 

       对面的人仰起了头，冷静得就像自己不是被气势汹汹找上门的那一个。那人小心地斟酌着语句，同时也知道哪些对于Misha来说会有一针见血的效果：“但事实证明，这个‘疯狂的念头’出乎意料的可行啊。明着反对我的提议暗中却如提议中的一样得到了那个男人全部坦诚的人可是你啊Misha。如今你的暴躁掩饰不了你的慌乱，因为你知道总会有败露的那一天，而那时，不接受我的提议的你将会体无完肤。”

 

       那人短促地停顿了一下，因为他看见Misha手指的骨节开始泛白，“而我，是不会让你那样的。”

 

       Misha发誓那人要是现在说出那句话，他无法保证自己还能压抑住他暴怒的冲动。

 

       “你因为一己私欲，甘心将自己一直埋没在那个剧中，我没有反对。但这已将你拖得太深。你应该能理解我提议的初衷，毕竟，我都是为——”

 

       “给我闭嘴。”Misha打断，举起双手环住头，努力地上扬着嘴角，以免自己气绝，而眼神已经开始闪烁不清。他摇了摇头，迈向门口，拉开玻璃门时他停下，并没有回头，“我请你，不要再继续了。”

 

       原本并没有回答的语句，但那人的声音还是在背后响起。文不对题：“其实你也清楚，只要你断掉与他的非正常关系，这个计划就会变得毫无意义，更别说进行下去。”

 

       短暂的空白似乎是给话中人消化的怜悯。

 

       “但你不会去断的，你不会去用这个轻而易举的方式。”

 

       “因为你根本就离不开他。”

 

       Misha身体一僵，随后是极大力道的甩门。装满水的玻璃杯在桌上颤动。

 


	21. Chapter 21

（21）

 

       本已是阴晦的天空，云层渐渐覆盖。光影在高空闪烁，雨点以决绝的姿态撞击地面，像是子弹嵌进玻璃。

 

       身体碎裂四处迸溅。

 

       水声盖过静默，湿润引起回音，只有撕扯的疼痛格外清晰，哪怕是一瞬也刻骨铭心。苟且喘息的声音淹在了倾盆的雨中，雨滴仰望着天空。

 

       回不去了，早已回不去了。

 

 

 

       他并不知道自己走到了哪里，他从未试图在一座陌生的城市里迷路，然后他便放弃了跌跌撞撞找回酒店的念头，靠着墙壁的斑驳慢慢下滑。几个酒瓶也脱落了虚弱的抓握，掉到地上清脆地响，之后就滚进了布满阴影的角落。

 

       他把自己蜷缩起来。

 

       他并不知道过了多久，意识回归的瞬间是所有路灯一齐亮起来的时刻。面前的那盏灯发着微弱的，鹅黄色的光，柔软又渺茫地四处溢洒着，却未曾能落到他所在的墙边。灯的远处，伯明翰运河沉入了夜的静谧，冷冷清清的河岸上路灯间隔很远，灯下没有人。他感到额头又一次迅速地发烫起来，埋入臂间时，他微微一颤。

 

       他听见了声音，皮鞋对地面摩擦后清晰的脚步声，由远及近。他没有抬头，听见脚步声逐渐放慢，鞋主人似乎因为再一次找不到目标，在迟疑地原地徘徊，脚步声又有了往回的迹象。于是他抬头，然后发现，一切都只是假象而已。

 

       因为来人与他视线相接，澄澈的蓝在暗与光的接缝处早已一动不动了许久。

 

       来人走到他面前，背住路灯的光，使他看不清来人的表情。于是他仰头，将嘴角慢慢地上扬，对那人的到来露出笑。

 

       这个迷糊不清，一身酒气的男人，这个自他们温哥华暂别后又重逢英国伯明翰，却只给过他客套的寒暄，见面会之后消失得无影无踪，再怎么打电话都不接，找到时像流浪汉一样坐在河边的男人，现在居然在对他笑。

 

       于是他开口：“Jensen Ackles，你是开始返璞归真了么。”

 

       Jensen笑出声来，松绿的眸子在黑暗中闪着幽静的光。他看见那人仍在因为快步的行走和急切的寻找而微微喘气，肩膀的起伏间有着不着痕迹的抑制。那人走近，蹲下，手探进Jensen的衣服内侧翻找起来，然后流畅地抽走了手机。Jensen眼角的笑意此时仍未褪去，而那人看进他眯起的眼睛，开口时嗓音早已不像刚才那样低，也许连他自己都没有察觉：“又开静音了是吧，我猜也是。你知不知道我这一个下午到晚上，问了多少个路人给你打了多少个电话——”

 

       他看见Jensen手机上一片空白，自己本该显示为“未接”的通话记录被处理得一干二净。

 

       “……你知道我在找你？”伴随着没有语气的疑问，那人将手机狠狠丢回Jensen怀中。他站起来又重新坐下，过程中一直是不可置信的表情，但随即将视线投向了夜色笼罩的河面，咬牙牵动了嘴角的拉扯，“然后你就让我在那里干着急。真是干得漂亮。”

 

       话语中的自嘲让Jensen抬眼，睫毛的扇动在他的眼睑上打下更深的阴影。他没有出声，而是从身边又拿了一瓶酒，但很快被夺走，放到了几米开外。那人坐回来时疲惫地揉着额角，想再作一会儿对他恼怒的样子，但担心还是让他放弃了。他问道：“Jen，怎么了？”

 

       “痛痛快快地说出来吧，别遮遮掩掩地像个娘们似的。”

 

       Jensen仍未回答，那人将手拍在了他肩上，另一只手将他垂着的头托起，对视时没有一点犹豫：“听着。”

 

       “可以的。你想一个人静一静，你不想告诉别人你怎么了，真的可以的。”他说，“但是Jen，你必须，告诉我。”

 

       Jensen注视着他的瞳孔，酒精在喉中灼烧，沙粒般渗透地包围着的疼痛却不再强烈。他看见一丝气馁闪过对方的眼睛，对方脸上全是欲言又止的表情。Jensen笑了，将他拉过，揽进自己的怀抱里。

 

       Jensen环住了他，将他用力地按在自己身上，那人发着怔。隔着胸膛，心脏的跳动仿佛都要相通。河边的风沿着港湾吹向相拥的身体，Jensen又抬手抚上他的头顶，手指捋着发丝末梢的卷翘，一如平时做的那样。

 

       他最终还是开了口，温热的气息拂过怀中人的脸颊，与面前的灯光一样柔软却渺茫：“Mish。”

 

       他又重复了一遍，并将人抱得更紧。他闭起眼睛，感受着另一个人颈边的温度，再次开口时嘴唇滑过裸露的皮肤，Misha的齿缝吸进凉气。

 

       接着，Misha听到呓语一样的声音，由酒醉的人发出，从他肩上低低地传来。

 

       他听到他说Mish，你的找人能力比我预想的要好一些嘛，我原本以为我只能等到天亮再自己慢腾腾地找回去来着。

 

       他听到他说深夜醉酒和突然失踪不都是你擅长的么，所以我只是想体验一下你做这些事完全不管别人感受的心境，没想到的确很爽诶。

 

       他听到他说好了，我知道这样打击报复不对，让你找了那么久又担心了那么久，真是辛苦你了。

 

       呓语暂停，无声像墨滴在水中妖冶地绽开。Misha张了张嘴想说些什么，但并没有出声。因为。

 

        他听到他说，Mish，你能愿意和我在一起真是太好了。

 

       Misha稍稍抬眼，睫毛与Jensen的外衣相擦。他感到后者搂住了他的背，声音低得难以捕捉。

 

       他说，我之前是骗你的。我需要一个人呆着是因为我仍在解决一个问题。

 

       他说，是那个女人问我的，我以为我能够不假思索地回答她，但我完全做不到。

 

       酒精抹开了原先的胆怯，但实际上，说出话的人并没有经意。

 

       然后他说，Mish，我真的很爱你。

 

       Misha的身体僵直起来。不仅因为这句他苦心躲避的话，还因为不远处，闪着不怀好意的光。

 

       他推开了Jensen，拥抱带来的微暖在一瞬间抽走。他看向靠回墙上的Jensen，灯影的斑驳掩上了苦笑，但清澈的眸揉进了让人心碎的光：“那么你呢？”

 

       ——他需要知道。

 

       “Mish。”

 

       ——他真的需要知道。

 

       “你爱我么？”

 

       Misha看着他。

 

       Misha以为他可以用“哎呀爱又不是说说就有意义的”这类话来搪塞，这符合他一如既往的作风。但他没有。Jensen的眼神中没有希冀，Misha只是安静地看着他，然后，表情慢慢变得悲伤起来。

 

       他开口。运河上行过的货船在此时拉起号笛，风从遥远的地方吹来，头发凌乱地遮住眼睛，耳边盖过一片长久的轰鸣。

 

       轰鸣中，他的嘴一张一合，最终轻勾嘴角，不再说话。瞥过对方微微睁大的眼睛，他仰头，然后吻上Jensen的唇。

 

       在轰鸣后的宁静中，温湿的气息夹携着酒味。紧闭的双眼觉察不到头脑的沉重，终于，结束了这个长吻的人是Jensen，因为他已经睡着。

 

       Misha呆呆地愣住，然后笑了起来。

 

       Misha把他扛起，慢慢往大道走去。他想的确该睡了，毕竟他们都是这么累。

 

 

 

 

 

       安置好Jensen的Misha又走出酒店，搭着的士在郊区的一座小教堂前停下。全程挂着没有意识的微笑，而维持太久的微笑便不再带有初衷。

 

       他推门走进，一点点烛光在祭台旁微弱地跳动。月光透过窗的缝隙照在长椅上，他坐下，握住了双手却没有举起。

 

       他望向破旧的十字，疲惫的身体像铅块一般。尽管嘴边还扬着虚假的笑容，但泪水已从眼角滑下。他深深地吸气。受难的基督没有看他。崩溃是全身瘫软的瞬间。

 

       ——上帝啊。

 

       ——我只是想能和他……

 

       他捧住头，痛苦得不堪重负。沉寂后又撑住下颚，手指夹在鼻梁边。手背上也流过了决堤的泪，在他愈发空洞的眼中，烛光一点一点地映上，灼伤的触感真实存在。

 

       心火发光之期，正是泪流开始之日。

 

       他再知晓不过了。

 


	22. Chapter 22

（22）

 

       棋局在崩盘的时刻，双王均被将死。黑白的交织线断裂时有金属的声音，爆出的火花将一切烧为灰烬。王冠掉落时，操纵者的尾音上翘却低如叹息。

 

       本就是不该开启的棋局，落子的刹那早料到覆水难收，但渴望与诱惑在满盘的黑白间牵引，沉溺在麻木的欢愉中，上浮已没有力气。

 

       乐极生悲。双王相撞，非死即伤。

 

 

 

       当局者有时会觉得自己比旁观者更清醒，有时这是疯话，有时的确如此。一半一半。

 

       就好比，当巨大的绯色丑闻曝光时，Misha连眼睛都没有眨一下。

 

       他感到自己的身体在其他人的引导下穿梭在围上的人群中，在任何人的推搡或是拦截下，表情未曾变过。他能理解的。平时没有负面新闻的艺人一旦摊牌就成了最有商业效应的事，镁光灯的刺眼，语言的嘈杂，人们脸上的兴奋，再正常不过。

 

       嗡嗡嗡。嗡嗡嗡。

 

       几张信誓旦旦的照片是一切指向的源头，无名的记者承诺着他仍有更多，曝不曝光出来视情况而定。不论是廉价的花边小报还是原本逛光洁的版面此时都成了载体，他们的各类亲昵才是正文。

 

       牵手，依偎的簇拥中是大大的灯边接吻，印在上面，即使画面中的二人没有一丝多余的神情，但还是带有不堪入目的意味。

 

       没有人怀疑修图的可能，因为实在太真。粉丝们震惊地不断对比着照片内容和对应的见面会，然后发表自作聪明的真相。网络上全是二人的话题。Misha想那是当然的，这些毕竟是跟着他们的宣传一路拍来的，而只有在那时他与Jensen的相处才会如此。

 

       但是。他想，然后被自己的想法娱乐到。至少拍摄角度并不难看吧。

 

       Misha稍稍怔住，前后都有人相夹着将他急促地推搡。远处一大片黑压压中伴随着动物低吼的声音，还有愤怒的粉丝高分贝的尖叫。

 

       嗡嗡嗡。嗡嗡嗡。

 

       Misha Collins和Jensen Ackles。

 

       ——已婚已为人父的Misha Collins和Jensen Ackles。

 

       ——已婚已为人父身为同事的，曾近甚至对于粉丝对自己的角色的配对都不能接受的Misha Collins和Jensen Ackles。

 

       他听到各式各样的谴责，质问，叫他摸上自己的良心。于是他在混乱中慢慢按住自己心脏的位置，那里空旷得像没有一样。许久他又感觉到了自己的心跳，平稳得根本不是这种情况下该有的频率。

 

 

 

 

 

       身体的反应果然会将自己出卖。

 

       他不慌张，更不会手足无措。那是因为他早已知晓这一切的到来，并且懦弱到不敢阻止这一步步的计划。

 

 

 

 

 

       Misha的视野不断地变化，再次平静下来，他已身处一个冷清的咖啡厅。他的经纪人坐在对面兴奋地说着些什么，完全扫去了面对记者时那副不知情的样子。

 

       Misha发现自己为了掩人耳目在大晚上的室内仍戴着墨镜，然后记起剧中的Dean曾经说过这样的人都是傻缺。他没有理由地弯上了嘴角，但又很快将这个弧度压下至消失。他听见他的经纪人开始问他：“Misha，你听清楚了么？”

 

       他眨了眨眼睛本能地“嗯”了一声，经纪人便一副明显不相信的表情，向前了一些，仿佛要隔了镜片看进他的双眼：“一切都进行得很顺利，Misha。说实话，经历了那两次你来找我，我没有期待过你还是能这样配合我的提议。接下来就是要象征性地躲个几天，但还是有一个采访你要参加。”他的嘴脸开始变得丑恶起来，“到时候，这种事情曝光了他们会问这类问题也在所难免。Misha，你会好好回答的吧？”

 

       Misha没有说话。注意到他的经纪人像是在催眠一般地重复着他的名字。

 

       “你会告诉他们，全程都只是Jensen Ackles对你的骚扰，你自己一点都不想被卷进这种关系里，根本就没有回应过他，对吧？”

 

       说着，经纪人的脸上浮出了笑，“你不用担心Jensen那边会有什么出入，因为如果他足够爱你，他是会默许这种说法的。”

 

       Misha感到自己的胸腔内又归为一片空寂。

 

       然后他听见自己说了好。然后他低头离开。然后他走在大街上，漫无目的，眼中没有焦点。

 

       嗡嗡嗡。嗡嗡嗡。

 

       他能因此获得炒作取得同情，将所有都推得一干二净，离开原本的一切不留痕迹。利用谁不过是无差别的问题，在利益层面没有对错。只要最后真像计划里说的那么好一样。

 

       全身而退。

 

       Misha听到风穿过巷落，抬眼，月光将他瞳中的蓝照得越发暗淡。 

 


	23. Chapter 23

（23）

 

       粗糙的纸面上滑过浑浊的墨迹，被人忽略的只有被染黑的部分。往年的脆嫩被岁月玷污，看见身边慢慢枯萎，唯一留下的灵魂只能在原地徘徊。

 

       白纸黑字总带有历史的意味，折皱与破损固然存在。而若这些被消磨，承担的沉重也不会减轻丝毫。

 

       如果忘记不了，那么下场就会是万念俱灰。

 

 

       Misha踏进寂寥无人的片场时，手机屏幕上显示的是十点十五分。离计划好的深夜采访还有差不多两个小时。

 

       进入Jensen拖车的过程轻而易举，因为对方给了他足够多的权限，就算那样的事情发生了，也没有来得及被收回。但Misha进门后就将备用钥匙拍在了桌子上，并没有再拿起的打算。他四处张望起来。

 

       阳台上的植物背着微弱的光，根根尖锐的轮廓并不明显，却足以刺激他干涩的眼球。Misha眨了眨眼睛，走近，将手掌覆上直接提起，掌心上的剧痛也没有能改变这愚蠢的举动。

 

       他开始用报纸包裹手上的仙人球，过程中一直有血滴沿着刺的边锋往下流，断断续续地浸入它的表面。工序结束后他又扯了报纸的两端随意打了个结，伤口处淬出的血渗透了薄薄的纸面。

 

       其实裂痕不大，但却又深又清晰。

 

       Misha嗤笑了自己一番，明明只是过来回收一个小小的仙人球，行为却还是与原来的干脆有着偏离，拖泥带水又感性本是最不该出现在他身上的特质。他是Misha Collins。

 

       他可是Misha Collins，最目空一切，自由散漫，对一切都不会投入真感情的Misha Collins。

 

       一遍遍这样的洗脑不知是来自哪里的声音。Misha慢慢把报纸包起的仙人球放进带来的袋子里，摩擦的声响在一片漆黑中不免有些鬼鬼祟祟的感觉。Misha担心地往门口看了一阵，尽管确信不管是片场的工作人员还是拖车主人都不会在这个时候出现。所以他又嘲笑地问自己到底在担心些什么。

 

       他一点也不担心。

 

       Misha不缓不急地晃来荡去，找急救箱的同时还东翻西扯，也任由手掌上新鲜的伤口挤溢出更多的血。他从浴室一直找到了衣柜，最后从柜底的箱子里抽走了一大叠纱布，随意地缠绕一下就勒紧了。放回柜子时想要装作没有看见自己送的丝巾被安静地挂在中间。但仍旧，目光在之上停留了不止一会儿。然后，刻意压制住的记忆铺天盖地地涌出。

 

       他想Jensen还保留着这个真是个巨大的错误。

 

       自己早在罗马就告诉过他，这将是用来恶作剧的。而今“恶作剧”已不能概括自己给他带来的事，因为那已恶劣卑鄙到了致死的地步。

 

       他眨了眨自己干涩的眼球。猛地将那条丝巾扯过，团成一团丢进袋子。他怔一怔，并没有再做什么，因为他知道即使他把这里搞得再乱布置得再像入室抢劫，Jensen还是会毫无疑问地知道是自己。所以他不打算再掩饰些什么了。

 

       Misha打开车门踏下台阶，甩上门时对车里桌上的钥匙并无留恋。温哥华的晚风迅疾地扑向他的身体，钻向他每一个衣服的间隙，他并没有像往常一样缩颈裹衣。

 

       只有今晚了。

 

       他低头匆匆看了一眼时间，然后迈步去向这个城市的另一边。

 

 

 

 

 

       Misha安静地坐在休息室里，抬眼看着周围忙碌的人群，觉得特别好笑。他可以感觉到布置着采访的人们好奇却遮遮掩掩的眼神，窃窃私语又躲躲闪闪，而当自己毫不回避地看向他们，却又一个个都立刻扭头，速度快得就像剧中扭断脖子一样。

 

       于是他又漫不经心地回头，百无聊赖地盯着手中平板的边沿，金属泛着应有的寒光。他正打算取消掉自己对关于某个人的消息的订阅，因为自己当初是昏了头了抱着隔岸观火的心态。画面中的人被团团包围，镜头在拼命摇晃，经纪人脸色难堪到快要崩溃，近乎央求着将一语不发却又欲言又止的主角挡在身后。

 

       Misha出神了一秒，然后揉着眉心将屏幕切进漆黑。他知道那主角是想说些“这并不是你们说的出柜，只是因为他是Misha”这类多余的傻话，也知道JensenAckles始终会做出自己经纪人预料中的那种行为。

 

       因为他足够爱他。

 

       他一下抓紧了仍挂在颈上的那条链子，感觉它仿佛在慢慢变重变沉。休息室里的空调开得过分强劲，挂钟贴着墙壁发出震出粉尘的走动声，两针逐趋重合。在寂静的冷漠里，人群的嗡嗡声竟也成了屏蔽，给了Misha暂时的，虚假的安全感。

 

 

 

 

 

       他将自己靠在椅背。他对着天花板发呆。他张着眼睛进入做梦状态。他想起阳台上的星空其实并不美丽，有的只是身边人眼中的明亮；刚到手的金币项链有着暖心得要达到烫人的温度，而之后口齿的狡黠是自己最擅长来遮掩感情的手段；几百米高空上空气的暧昧，口舌纠缠后累得一句话都不敢说；路灯下酒气迷蒙的男人带着悲伤脆弱的表情，自己的内脏在一瞬间被掏空。

 

       他想不，也许还能再往前一些。

 

       自己被Jensen搀扶，衣料的摩擦穿过酒吧后巷；合照背景的一片阳光，受宠若惊的下场是心甘情愿；Jensen唱歌时嗓音的柔软，主动去拥抱是为麻痹内心的煎熬；不表态地接受亲吻，Jensen贴在他耳根说着“总有一天”。

 

 

 

 

 

       总有一天什么呢？他明知Jensen绝不意指也绝没有想到总有一天事情会曝露，自己会被自己爱的人当做工具利用完就丢掉这类正在发生的事，但Misha还是觉得Jensen太可笑了，竟然会幻想在这份本就毫无希望的感情中，从他那里得到一丝丝的回应。

 

       不会再有了。Misha看见某个助理向他挥着手，小心翼翼地向他示意一切就绪。他点了点头起身走进洗手间，几面化妆镜映着他一个人的脸。他又低头看时间，然后他想，过了今晚，就什么都不会再有了。

 

       “不可避免”的采访不如说是“早就安排”，定在零点意在轰炸第二日的媒体网络。Misha清楚丑闻艺人在躲藏之后的声明被质疑失真的可能，但只要自己将话说死了，说得不可挽回，就会成为事情的唯一真相，之后的补充都苍白无力。自己的经纪人也完全了解自己在这一方面的能力，因此早已返回洛杉矶去准备之后的事。就像之前说好的，全身而退。

 

       但是。Misha想但是，其实自己的经纪人并不够了解他，甚至是太过信任他了。

 

       他怎么能够，安心地目睹自己点起的火蔓延。

 

       Misha盯着镜像中的自己，后者疲惫地回望着他。他用水打湿自己的脸，哪里都没有妆容，水流从额角淌进眼睛，再从他发红的眼眶流下，过程中他瞳中的光越来越暗淡，一起改变的还有撕扯开来的嘴角。最终，他的笑容定格在了近乎滑稽的角度，眼中已是空得不能再空。

 

       ——排练，回答，应对一切都能游刃自如。

 

       ……“当然一开始是想利用他来炒作，谁都知道他作为主演的价值。唉，真是辛苦我了，与他相处的同时还要时刻扮演着背叛自己的性向，Jensen那个婊子却一直对我无动于衷。”

 

       “我引起的？当然是我引起的。因为后来我就无可救药地爱上了他——这不是很正常么，一个一天到晚躲着我，事情做到什么程度都不肯接受我一点点，守身如玉得像个处女一样的人，我怎么会不想去把他得到？”

 

       ——即使自己将要浸入的是恬不知耻的角色中。

 

       “你以为我想？是Jensen Ackles总是说着些什么‘这样是不对的，Misha’，说什么不想被牵扯进这样的关系里去，还总是提醒我我的家庭啊这类乱七八糟的玩意儿。”

 

       “说真的，谁他妈还关心这些？一开始就只是玩玩而已，发展到最后也不会超过情人关系。我难得这么认真地这么长久地对待同性关系，结果他死都不肯，还自以为是地说‘身为朋友我不会说出去，但请你理智’这些鬼话。”

 

       镜子中的人保持着挑眉，漫不经心的神情配合着笑容，轻松得不可思议。

 

       “那些照片？还不是我找准一切机会接近他呗。”

 

       “说实话我没有想到曝光会这么快，不过又能怎么样？我又没做什么就达到了炒作，其他什么都不再有趣味进行下去了。当然包括Jensen。这种东西果然还是只能玩玩，反正没有什么损失。无所谓。”

 

       稍稍抿嘴，眼睛抬到刚刚好的位置，视线笔直，逼人的蔚蓝下，不管是多大的裂口都不复存在。

 

 

 

 

 

       “嗯。”

 

       “没错。”

 

       “全程都是我对Jensen Ackles的骚扰，他一点都不想被卷进这种关系里，根本就没有回应过我。”

 

 

 

 

       Misha听到头脑中仿佛一大片神经剥落的声音。然后他重新将嘴角扬回刚才巨大的角度，转身走向了演播室。

 


	24. Chapter 24

（24）

 

       有人看见巨大的烟雾冲向天空，像忽然挥起的手臂挣扎着够向不见五指的穹顶。肃穆如细沙般包围得迅速而诡密，正在熔化的陈设在此肃穆中静止。

 

       在此肃穆中。有人嘶声喊叫，有人疯狂地笑。有人的眼白正爬上红丝，有人裂开的眼角正血流如注。人们拍手抬脚，在惶恐中奔跑，灰色的烟雾灌进五脏六腑，但那说什么也没有了。

 

       声音，在此肃穆中，不会再有了。

 

 

 

       后果像龙卷风一样席卷而来，身处风眼的人早被刮去了大片皮肉，麻木到感觉不到一点改变。风眼是计划好的，道路是提前铺设好的，只是最后放开的那只蝴蝶翅膀删错了方向。龙卷风便一边碾磨光原本的轨道，一边向无可预测的方向疾驰铺张。

 

       不忠已经算是最轻的骂名，而最重的边缘还在不断被拓宽。全世界为艺人的不知耻感到震惊，一夜间，所有的批判方向一致，人们到了极致愤怒的时候总会口不择言。所有原本的勉强维护高调地变化阵营。唯一剩下的人，抱着虚无的信任，发着抖，拼命地咒骂。

 

       黑与白的界限从未被认知得这么清晰：所有过往的慈善活动在怀疑下都变得空洞而虚假，甚至在被组织重新核查；各类维护同性的组织不断发出威胁口吻的声明；所有先前合作的人，不论是演员还是其他，都纷纷划清界限，或者披着装出的痛心。还剩下的，比如Jared Padalecki，仍旧震惊到不知所措。

 

       这并不算太糟。

 

       CW，Supernatural剧组都进入了呆滞状态。他们仿佛想要澄清些什么，但又可笑地无从说起。下一季的行程卡进了沟壑，粉丝的迅速流失让下一场见面会都令人担心。

 

       ——剧情该怎么办？Castiel的角色该怎么办？这部剧还能怎么办？

 

       再过稳固的剧集地位此时也像巨大的冰层一样，有了一丝的裂缝就能使它岌岌可危，亦或整块坍塌。主演中有背负了如此骂名的人；被全世界同情的人；以及一段肮脏的利益关系。

 

       最让人愤恨的莫过于此。粉丝们尖叫着，撕扯着，眼睁睁看着他们曾经期望的，以一种出乎意料龌龊的形态变成现实。不管是表面还是实质都是一袭丑恶，夹杂着太多现实主义的色彩与病态而变得浑浊，同时却丝毫不收敛它的不堪。于是他们被激怒。原本的一切都被抹除干净，取而代之的满是肇事者的心机。

 

       他们痛苦地发现自己以前的愚蠢，天真这类纯实的事根本不会发生，因为肇事者早已利用了他们，被牵着走的人却还自以为是。

 

       于是他们不会不采取行动。他们向另一个男人道歉，愧疚与同情砌满；他们找上经纪公司，相信撇清关系后的经纪人口中的不知情；他们发动媒体力量，希望剧情将天使踢出，因为天使的扮演者有着漆黑的心肠；他们真诚却大张旗鼓地劝告Victoria Collins离开这种人，抛弃他给予的虚假的爱与虚伪的亲情——这倒也迅速变成了那些名流在社交网络上发表的内容中心。

 

       他们以为这可以刺痛到始作俑者的神经。

 

       ——但他没有出现。再也没有出现。再有经验的记者也捕捉不到他的足迹，再疯狂的追随也没有一点结果。始作俑者丢下一颗炸弹后转身，身后再大的混乱再多的咒怨都不再关心。就好像自己不是他们口中的那个人一样，就好像自己没有同样被炸得血肉横飞一样。

 

       他把自己毁了，毁得一干二净，却还要拉着整个世界为他受罪。

 

 

 

 

 

       但事实上，Misha Collins并不在乎。

 

       他将谎言公示天下后，他迅速地回了洛杉矶。在打开门的那刻，门廊中的妻子如他预料的一样，眼中平静没有怒意。然后他们拥抱。然后他妻子的手甩来，但他并没有自己估计的那么害怕疼痛。

 

       他将自己的僵硬压制在脚跟。Misha与妻子都笑得像没事人一样亲吻他们的孩子们。后者一边咿咿呀呀地向他抱怨妈妈居然不让他们看电视，一边心不在焉地想挣脱他的臂膀和贴上来的胡茬再奔向花园。

 

       他的妻子告诉他每天家门口都有蹲点的人，电话手机都要把线和卡弄断，还有一次差点被闯空门。“看上去你们需要搬家。”Misha听见自己这样提议道，然后他与妻子都沉默下来。随后他的妻子问他会不会再去见那个男人，他便睁着眼说瞎话“会”。他的妻子点了点头，打开了门。

 

       接下来的天数，热门话题仍围绕着自己的负心，毕竟自己当初的一番话就是抱着冒犯到各个领域的人去的。Misha并没有躲起来。他甚至不会拒绝如果有媒体要追加报道什么的，他的手机还能接通——只是没有人会打给他罢了。所以当那个号码出现在他的屏幕上时，Misha觉得自己几乎是受宠若惊地跳了起来。

 

       是Jensen的妻子Danneel。电话那头听不出来她有着任何异常的情绪，婉柔的声音让Misha产生了被谅解的幻觉。他并没有太专心地听她说话，捕捉到的词汇无非是零零散散地表达“没有想到我不在的时候你能为我丈夫付出这么多精力，真是谢谢你了Misha”。后者漫不经心地注视着陌生小巷两边涂满的涂鸦，并没有察觉到自己发白的下嘴唇。直到电话那头突然安静，Misha才意识到该自己说话了。他吸气到一半滞住，然后开口：

 

       ——“Danneel。”

 

       ——“不用谢，这是我应该做的。”

 

       电话那头明显地一愣，然后便是狠狠地挂机。Misha感到自己像被隔空抽了个耳光。

 

       他略有惋惜地放下手机，心想这样一来就真的不会再有人打给他了。他将视线抛向下一个车站，尽管并不知道为何自己要像这样公路旅行，但他知道他已经回不到起点了。

 

 

 

 

 

       只有绝对的爱或者绝对的恨才能让一种说辞变得无法反驳。

 

       但很明显，Misha更偏向用后者来完成。

 


	25. Chapter 25

(25)

 

        午后的阳光温暖地笼罩，湿热的气流夹携在花朵间，花朵沐浴在微粒般细小的光芒中，被包裹着，俨然是被眷顾的植物。

    

        它们有着纤弱的花瓣与坚强的茎，叶片在触及阳光的地方卷成漂亮的弧度，柔软得连同它的芯。每一个相挨的部分都有着更加明亮的颜色，所以即使。

 

         即使清楚内在的空洞与孱弱，它们也会为了外表的光鲜厚此薄彼。

 

 

 

         Misha一直在公路旅行，就好像漂泊的种子。

 

         Misha的梦境并不太好。睡梦中的他双眼紧锁，但全身却像痉挛一般，发抖还算轻微。额头上有冷汗在渐渐冒出，又被冰冷的空气吹干，消逝的速度快得连同眼角的液体。那是无意识的。终于，那排睫毛在不停的颤抖中猛然弹起，他张大的眼眸满是像浸润在水中的蓝。

 

         Misha浑身僵直地盯着发黑的天花板。一会后，他起身。

 

         如他所料，暖气是坏的，但对于一家破旧的汽车旅馆，能找到一张干净的床已无可抱怨。Misha抱着试一试的心态又按了几下，但暖气片后发出了缴起的声响，于是他放弃了。

 

         他全然已经忘记了刚才的梦，但他清楚如果再入睡就会经历一样的循环。他便套了件外套，踏着不知道哪来的拖鞋走出去买个热饮——自动售货机还是有的。

 

         夜晚安静又漆黑，旅馆的霓虹灯在不远处发着光。

 

         Misha很快又从屋外走回去，因为寒冷而发抖像片落叶一样。带上门时他看见电脑屏幕上闪着新的邮件——是CW发来的，于是按照惯例他要在看之前捶胸顿足深吸气，顺带把他刚买来的热饮一饮而尽，手指才有些知觉。他俯下身点开匆匆扫了几眼，背上的绷紧因为没有按照惯例地看到“龌龊”“因你而毁”“负责”这类词而重重松开，但很快又因为气温僵回。同时，他看到了邮件的正文。

 

         Misha呆住了两秒，继而直起身子揉了揉眼睛。最后通牒的手段他不是没有想过，只是并没有料到会用见面会作为载体。他往下读时又慢慢打消了这个想法，将这场在墨尔本的见面会作为逼“他”的途径完全只是自己狭隘的误判，实际情况是——他们不再有这个打算了。

 

         被炸成碎片的Supernatural剧组已经整合自己并看向前方了。这将仅是他们公开理智地回应状况与重新建立观众基础的一场见面会，主演和深受喜爱的客串都会前去，一如往常。他们会大大方方地接受一切主题与Misha相关的问题，然后继续与粉丝打闹。Misha想是的，毕竟这不值得受牵连。

 

         下面还有几排细小的字，说着类似如果Collins先生愿意来，诚挚致歉并承担责任的话，那是最好不过，他们会保留他的角色并极力帮助他重新建立与公众之间的信任。反之，对他们来说并无影响，只不过见面会上会宣布角色的终结，下一季的开头便是Castiel的死亡。

 

         Misha的眉上神经抽动了一下，继而像往常一样删除了邮件。他在努力维持不耗热量的前提下伸了个懒腰，听见肩上背上骨骼碰撞咯咯作响。

 

         给予的条件诱人到不现实。他仰面躺回床上，拉扯了几下被子，重新躺好时，Misha撑着自己的眼睛。他盯着百叶窗间隙中的黑夜，盯着自己臆想中的光源，在视线极远的地方闪闪烁烁，直到模糊。然后他想，只是自己是不可能去的。

 

         和任何矫情的解释无关。

 

         他随即坠入了熟悉的梦境。梦中，落目之处尽是绿与蓝色块的交织。  

 

 

 

 

    

         Misha还是去了。

 

         他的头发被弄得很乱，刘海全部覆下额头，垂在眼前还是有着不可避免的卷翘。一身刻意撕痕的牛仔与套头衫，却又架着茶色镜片的眼镜，让他看起来像个不入流的嬉皮青年。并且，他把胡子刮得干干净净，那已是长得太杂太长。

 

         见面会出乎意料的一如既往，纷至沓来的仍全是原本的粉丝，一场小小的墨尔本见面会挤满了世界各地的人。Misha在会场流转时听到交谈，恍然大悟是宣传放出了话，然后马上为他们感到遗憾，因为他们期待中的人是不会出现的。

 

         ——Misha像个正常的粉丝一样挤在人群中，跟大部队的方向如潮水被推动。他也会在会场门口像那些焦急的粉丝一样伸长了脖子等待；在会场的最后一排坐定后假装所有人一样的躁动与不安；主演终于出现时与观众一起站起欢呼。只是，他并不会真正出声罢了。

 

         台上有Jensen，有Jared，有Mark，便再无其他。于是人群中散开一阵短暂的骚动，又很快结束。因为几个女生喊了些什么，接着整个人群跟着喊出真诚的声音，使Misha的耳畔包裹着微微的振动。她们喊道，忘了Misha吧，我们依旧爱你们。

 

         台上真正的主角一愣后露出笑容，另外的人开始鼓掌。Jensen带头说“谢谢”，说感激粉丝没有放弃。之后的单人场，面对粉丝的提问，他也平静地宣布了下一季的角色减少，在众人的欢呼鼓励下，Jensen耸了耸肩。Misha始终将目光保持在台上的人，看着他的微笑，动作的流畅，看着他抬眼时睫毛在鼻翼扫下阴影。看着Jensen做出一切令他意外的举动，但又在某种程度令他心满意足：他几乎也与所有人一样，相信了这个男人从未改变的温雅姿态，没有一丝负重。

 

         Jensen的单人场结束，外面开始下雨。Jensen走进幕后，Misha离开会场。Misha站在大堂门口，心想自己也许该回去了，在不理智的得寸进尺前要适可而止，虽然他并没有迈出一步。

    

         ——他折回，听到身后门外的雨声变大，湿冷的空气冲击进来。Misha小心却又匆匆地穿过大厅的人群，寻找着前不久刚远开视线的身影。他发现自己找不到他，发现自己在猛烈地出汗，他走得太快开始晕头转向，恍惚中似乎听到了人们高声地喊“那不是Misha Collins吗”，于是他加快了脚步。他从未像现在这样感受到多重的恐惧。他想Jensen是不会那么快离开的；他想Jensen也许早就离开了；他想Jensen。

 

         他想Jensen。

 

         Misha闷得喘不过气，身体却开始发抖。他无隙嘲笑自己健康的消耗，更做不到停下自己。他找到休息室时终于看见那个男人在与高个子男人告别，后者不断地轻拍前者的肩，前者拂开他的安慰，面无表情地说：“他不会来了。”

 

         Misha滞住。他眼睁睁地看着Jensen走出安全出口走进雨中，于是他跟上前去，拉下了帽子与眼镜，雨具对于二人都根本是无意携带。出口外是空旷的停车场，雨势不如Misha想象的大。只是雨的味道太过纯粹，坠下的雨滴溅上他裸露的脚踝，他已感觉不到一点冰凉。

 

         Jensen伫立在场地中央，抬头任由雨水淋湿自己的面庞，一动不动如同一尊雕塑。Misha注视着他的背影，没有出声，感到不断有水沿着他的发丝流下，滴落在眼前，冻住他的皮肤。

 

         Jensen肯定是傻了才会这样淋雨。

 

         Jensen的背脊削瘦到不成样子。

 

         Jensen已经太久没有见他。他想，嘴唇在不由自主地颤抖。

 

         Jensen会在人前表现得天衣无缝，好像已经全然看向新的开始，但过往至始至终在他身上盘旋。作为那段过往的共享者，没有发现才是真正的愚蠢至极。

 

         Misha向他走去。他说Jen，Jensen。

 

         被叫者侧头，瞳孔微微缩小。Jensen转身，看见Misha在他面前的瞬间，雨水涌进了他的眼中，酸涩得让他语噎。

 

         他们已经分离了太久。

 

         水声在周围放大，急速下落仿佛变成了一帧一帧。轻微的惊讶并没有停留太久，Jensen凝视着Misha的眼睛。后者看清了低头者眼帘下精心掩饰的疲惫，将原本的松绿染得模糊。

 

         Jensen抬手，将Misha湿淋淋的头发撩开，将其夹到耳后，用手指淌开他脸上正在滑下的水珠。Misha没有动作，只是在拼命地控制着发抖，也清楚地知道Jensen能够察觉。

 

         许久许久，他们只是凝视，仿佛忘记了浑身的湿透。然后Jensen按住Misha的肩，一路顺下抓住他的手臂。眼睛并未离开过他的眼。

 

         “跟我来。”

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

（26）

 

       棺木在阖上时发出厚重的响声，就像那之中的躯体仍能回应什么。妇人的手滑过同似残垣的碑沿，喃喃道一切都已结束，什么事都没有，没人会再受伤。你可以安息。

 

       尘归尘。土归土。

 

       然后风将那份不可承受的轻托起。

 

 

 

       Misha坐在床角，眼睛盯着黑暗中唯一发着冷光的电子钟。他正对暖气的扇叶，因此即使只披了薄被也不会太冷。他将视线扫过一圈，扫过落地窗帘下有光渗进，扫过烟灰缸内的火星，扫过床上安静的身体。然后停留。

 

        Jensen在熟睡，胸口浅浅地起伏，气息规律。Misha稍稍怔住，回想起就在不久前的同一个位置，他们轻易地越线，理智与情感统统被抛开。泛白的指节与洁白的床单，浓重的喘息和轻声的低吼。

 

       他们遵从身体的响应，将吻沿着嘴角与下巴勾勒，每一步都是未知。俯身时锁骨下的肌理，迎合时指尖划过胯骨。Misha感叹“看了Dean和Cas的文结果实践起来还真是下面那一个”时几近尖叫；Jensen无言地曲起他的膝盖。Jensen将唇深深埋入他的颈间；Misha轻声说道他始终是会离开的，这不能改变任何。

 

       他想男人间做爱的方式竟也是如此简单，然后起身寻找衣物。穿齐后他仍在徘徊，一边任由其余的片段闪过眼前。

 

 

 

 

 

       他们彼此都保持沉默，仿佛如当初那般心照不宣。走进酒店房间里强劲的暖气才真正感到了身上雨水的湿黏，附在皮肤上无法呼吸。一起进入浴室时没有半点不必要的忸怩，就如之后的解下衣服一样顺畅。迈进玻璃围起的狭小空间，Jensen等待另一个人走进之后关上了门，同时扭开水龙头。

 

       水声笼罩了听觉。

 

       Misha在狭小空间里向后展肩，想要摘下那挂坠，Jensen在温热的水流中轻轻拨开了Misha颈后的发，注视着他拿下然后攥在手中。他的掌缘并未离开过Misha的头颅，而是从下颚一点点以捧的姿势挪到颧骨，好像是盲眼之人在仔细记住爱人的一寸寸皮肤。Misha仰起头，因过于舒适的水压而有些恍惚，眼神中夹着不明显的放松——毕竟是靠着另一具身体。

 

       他看见了Jensen并没有因为环境的变化而抹去原先的神情，水流在试图柔化他棱角的僵硬。但那种被触摸的感觉是真实的，男人的手掌大而宽，如此绝望般的接触带给他难以言喻的悸动。就仿佛他们并不是刚刚重逢而是即将诀别。

 

       他看见Jensen紧闭双眼后睁开，水珠沿着睫毛滑向尖端。

 

       “……天啊……”

 

       Misha注视着Jensen开口时不着痕迹地深吸气，压制着轻微的战栗，然后渐渐松开自己紧绷的身体，嘴角有难以控制的弧度，“……感谢上帝。”

 

       然后Misha感到了男人的重量，贴身的拥抱隔着赤裸的皮肤展开，胸膛前的温度要远比背后热水所带来的令人发烫。有水直直地滴进了自己的眼睛。“很高兴再次见到你，Jen。”他的手指划过男人背上的骨骼，犹豫了一下之后同样回应拥抱的力度。

 

       Misha脑中闪过《新约》中关于赤裸和坦诚的言论。

 

       ——然后悸痛愈发强烈，心脏濒临骤停。

 

       水声更大了一些。玻璃空间外浴室内，热量正在慢慢渗透，镜子以难以察觉的速度蒙上雾气。声音透过玻璃形成回响，相拥的模糊人影松开各自的臂膀开始移动。

    

       他们小心地拭去彼此发间雨水遗留的阴湿，用热水冲去身上的冷潮。交谈的无非是除了二人之外近来的生活怎样，比如Jared，比如全剧组。Misha清楚地捕捉到Jensen对于角色死亡模棱两可的态度，他垂下了头。

 

       “你要知道，Jen。”他说，“Castiel已经是永远离去了。”

 

       “他不可能再回来，不可能再像以前那样。但这样的失去队友对于Dean Winchester来说应该是能够轻松放下并不再挂念的。他有家人，有使命，有着自己维护的家族事业——他的生活还要继续。”

 

 

 

 

 

       “即使他爱他？”一直沉默的Jensen冷不防地开口。

 

       “即使他爱他。”Misha听见自己咬牙的声音。

 

 

 

 

 

       水声将再度的沉默覆盖，Jensen靠近，手抚上Misha脑后。另一只手的手指指腹在他的面颊细细地勾画，从颧骨下的凹陷到嘴唇的边沿。Misha在他的瞳仁里看到了自己无法掩饰的悲伤表情。

 

       “你瘦了很多，Mish。”

 

       “我很好。”

 

       紧接着双唇猛然被狠狠地吻住，背撞上了冰凉的玻璃。Jensen闭起眼睛，吻的力度如同撕咬，反反复复地吮噬着对方口中的空气。Misha感到胸腔与口腔一起变得滚烫，太近的距离使他只看得清Jensen突然上扬的嘴角，然后便是口中一阵小小的刺痛，紊乱的口舌交替间布上了血腥甜的味道。

 

       “不要再说谎了。我不想再听到了。”

 

       水依旧从花洒淋下，打在额角，但Misha已分不清它与雨水的区别。这样用力绵长的吻让他濒临窒息，不再仅是爱与占有而是饱含恨意。唇齿的倾轧没有丝毫余地，再多的言语都毫无用处。他缺氧，他无法离开，他产生了幻觉像是被在救赎。

 

       之后Jensen松开他；Misha扶住身后的玻璃来扶起自己丧失力气的身体；Jensen静静地看着他；他没有接上视线。

    

       鼻梁滑下的水滴逐渐放慢了速度，Jensen拧回水龙头，系上浴巾丢来浴袍，离开浴室。Misha慢吞吞地随意拉扯了几下，听见Jensen调室温的声音。

 

       他走出，看见Jensen正站在落地窗前，指缝夹着烟。Misha心惊，视线移到窗外墨尔本的海。阵雨已停，云层在迅速散去，光从之后透出，像是一片银色的内衬。

 

       Misha微微眯起眼睛。目睹从不沾烟的Jensen拿此来平复情绪并不是什么令人愉悦的事情，但他没有出声。

 

       相反，Jensen失控了。

 

       Jensen大声质问他为什么不出现在见面会上为什么不试着重新开始，但寻找根源他又问为什么总是颠倒事实为什么总要玩笑地对待自己。

 

       “Misha Collins。”

 

       “你永远都在逃离，退缩，做愚蠢的牺牲。”

 

       “从未想过自己，从不关心自己在别人心目中的位置，什么都是单独承受。”

 

       “唯一的自私就是毁了自己保全别人。”

 

       Misha耳畔全是暴怒的声响，仿佛胸腔都在震动。他只是一直看着那通红的烟头，开始后悔来到澳洲，后悔跟随自己鬼使神差的渴望相见。而如今，他看见这个男人归功于自己的伤害而变得容易情绪激动与沾染烟草，如果这还不至于触目惊心，那便只剩——

 

       Jensen的声音变得很沉闷，疲惫到不堪一击。于是他摁掉手中的烟又抽出一根点上，举向嘴边时并无言语，只是注视着Misha。

 

       这便是了。Misha深深地吸气，感到自己全线崩溃。深邃又冷峻的眼神从那个叫做Jensen Ackles的人身上发出，投影在自己绝望的面孔上。

 

       他预想过的，他的恐惧之源。

 

       Misha快步上前，欹身吻上Jensen的唇，他已经无法思考。烟被隔断，燃烧的火焰在二人掺起的手指间流转。吻带着烟草的气息。

 

       他们跌在床沿，手臂感到吃痛但并未间断。随后是扶起彼此与摆正了姿态的俯身与仰躺，本就松散的外饰像是因此被扯开。这与平常的接吻大不一样，所需的体力使得喉咙深处滋生干痒的感觉，暖气吹过裸露的皮肤有与划火柴相似的作用。

 

       就此点燃。

 

 

 

 

 

       Misha终于找到了Jensen的手机，轻而易举地达到了目的。他最后一次来到Jensen床头，还是没有敢伸手触碰。他早已道别，但仍是一动不动地端详，仿佛要把这个画面刻进生命。Misha的嘴角慢慢弯起。

 

       ——若是教你和我一同，离开光明的世界，你怎能忍受那样的寒冷与颓败。

 

       于是他起身，头也不回地离开。

 

 

 

 

 

       Jensen在门被关上后睁开眼睛，房间中已没有第二个人的呼吸。手机在床头发着幽幽的光，他不用看也知道Misha干了什么。但他还是打开，看见推特已因几秒钟前自己账号发出的一条文字而炸开。

 

       “Castiel is gone for his divine retribution.”

 

       Jensen眨了一下眼睛，依旧躺着。他将手机放回时碰到了金属链子的触感，拿过，链子底端的金币与其它所有事物一样没入了黑暗。但Jensen将它一把扯过握在手心，于是冰凉从手心传播，刺痛他的每一根神经。

 

       他在死寂中一动不动。

 

       演技早已锲入了演员本身，但眼泪从右眼角滑落时与演戏无关。Jensen深深地阖上眼睛再睁开，随之更多的泪水溢进眼眶，从他的眼中涌出，像是压抑了许久的爆发。他胡乱地抹掉，泪腺紧贴着鼻梁又酸又痛。他咬着牙却能听到自己微弱的呜咽。视觉一直像是被蒙上一般模糊。

 

 

 

 

 

       “然后她们离去，带着我们掌中捂热的身躯，

 

       向着落日的方向。

 

       从我们的眉眼中，消失到地平线之外，

 

       用手，睫毛和呼吸逐渐死去。”

 

       ——马莱克·瓦夫什凯维奇

 


	27. Chapter 27

（27）

 

       指尖的湿凉消逝，风掀起了干涩，右胸膛内的跳动重新复苏。初升朝阳在地平线的远方，视线中渐渐包裹了温暖的光。

 

       我仍能看到此景。我此时能感受到一切。至少我还活着。

 

       唯一的幸存者喃喃自语，望向背后沟壑中黑压压的层层叠叠，忽然泪流满面。

 

 

 

       “他会好起来的。

 

       他只是需要时间。”

 

 

 

 

 

       虽然推迟了很久，但搬换拖车的日子终于在新一季开拍的两个月后到来了。所谓旧的不去新的不来，Jensen本人并未表态，反倒是Jared一手操办。他们在Jensen的旧拖车里打包物品，Jared拿了纸箱来，被Jensen小小的挑眉瞬间点醒：“啊啊啊兄弟我不是在意指你会被炒啊啊啊我这就去换！”然后拿来了几个更大的纸箱。

 

       Jared低声咒骂了几句剧组的物资，便开始帮忙整理。Jensen去新车瞻仰那满车的灰尘味。Jared不愧是外表粗犷内心也许细腻的人，当十几分钟后Jensen回来时，他已成功地——叠好了一套西装。而且那叠后的模样还是让西装主人小小地，心疼地，吸了口凉气。

 

       Jared决定放过他的衣柜。

 

       他们打包的速度并不算快，还有多次被因为听见闹腾而想要伸出援手的片场工作人员们打断。大部分时间Jared会一边抱怨这拖车的闷热一边夸耀自己劝说Jensen换车是多么明智的举动一边因为热得出汗而出去跑圈。Jensen看着他一来一回的身影耸了耸肩，告诉他：“其实你可以开窗。”

 

       Jared走到窗边，阳光从玻璃透进，大面积地照在窗台上。而在窗台的一侧有着些许的泥粒，Jared发现阴头里有几根刺状的东西，于是他心一紧，赶忙将这些丢进了垃圾箱。

 

       这与他当初坚持要Jensen换拖车的理由如此符合。这个拖车里满是他那个曾经好友的痕迹，从盆栽的遗落物到墙上的画。而多数都已被原送者处理干净，但最近状态的被送者已不如原先那般细密，能够注意到墙壁上只剩下一个突兀的钢钉。

 

       如今的Jensen Ackles是只受了伤的动物，人们一直深信。对外，人们都认为是Jensen在那场拯救了Supernatural的见面会上思绪万千，再加上伤害他的罪魁祸首始终没有出现等原因导致了他巨大的改变。但只有Jared知道，那场“见面会”对于他这位朋友，是生生撕走了他一切的精神依托。

 

       但同样，他也对于他另一位朋友那段时间的处地，现在的生活无法想象。

 

       Misha Collins离开了，沓无音信现在看来真的是一件容易的事。有谣言说他在欧洲的各类教堂里指责上帝，还有谣言说他化名为Castiel Collins在亚洲的地下界行骗，荒谬却能让Jared想起曾经的他。而Jensen在他离开后变得安静沉默，投入全部身心在工作，让Jared错觉又遇见了十几年前那个不敢言语的人。

 

       但这世界对于Jensen施予了足够的温柔。他们，不管是工作上的同事还是匿着名的粉丝，包容，理解，维护，信任，为他的“恢复期”创造完美的条件。Jared想不知者不罪，但仍会在心中苦讽道，这并不是时间能解决的创伤，尽管他已经拿这个糊弄了太多采访。因为。

 

       因为Jared决不会忘记，在几个月前的墨尔本，他乘着出租车去接并不解释自己为何回了酒店的Jensen，后者抽烟时的表情是怎样令人心惊的麻木。

 

 

 

 

 

       他不再为飞机上的时间去浪费心神地厌恶，实际上他已对很多曾经会计较的东西漠不关心。休短假是出演荧幕剧集的一个频繁的好处，只是从新一季开始到现在，或者再远一些，从他并不愿回想的那段时间到现在，他才打算回美国。回家。

 

       Jensen为自己感到惊奇。

 

       先曾，仅仅是与Misha分别几天的时间就足以将他的思想里灌满思念。而今已超过一个季度都未听到一丝他的消息，他却是出乎意料的平静。他想这是可以理解的，就好比所有人，包括Jared，都以为Misha Collins是绝不能在他面前提出的字眼，而事实上，他连自己说出这个名字都只会很——平静。

 

       “Misha Collins。”

 

       仿佛是为证实一般，他在机舱内轻轻开口，周围的人早已进入昏沉的睡眠。

 

       ——他爱过的，愚蠢至极的人。

 

       Jensen轻车熟路地到家，妻子如意料中出现在门后。“Dan。”他低头平视妻子闪着惊喜的眸，并没有携带他应有的笑容。妻子拥抱上来，将她的唇贴合他坚冷的牙齿，然后屋内传来咿咿呀呀的声音。

 

       Jensen的女儿兴奋地奔来，虽然身高只够得到父亲的腿边。Jensen弯腰将她抱起，沾了一身她沾满的水粉，粉嫩的脸蛋上也全是，嘴却不停“爸爸”“爸爸”地喊着。Jensen露出微笑，“你是要当大画家吗JJ？”他这样问道。然后他的女儿挣开他，欢快地往里屋跑去仿佛要做示范，一路高升尖叫，然后跟上去的Jensen发现，她只是单纯地喜欢在调色盘上滚来滚去而已。

 

       Jensen补中餐的时间妻子用于给女儿洗澡。他草草结束了用餐，靠在浴室打开的门边。他的女儿将自己埋在了泡沫中，又哗的一下弹起来，泼了浴缸外的母亲半身水，开始哼哼哈哈地吹起泡泡。

 

       Jensen眼角的笑纹更往上扬了一点。

 

       “向前进，冲啊——”他的女儿突然指着一个往上飞的泡泡。“噢这是她学来的一些话。”他的妻子补充道，揉了揉女儿翘起的金发，“很多她自己还不知道是什么意思。”

 

       Jensen并没有将目光落向妻子。“还有什么吗？JJ？”说完不禁咳了一下，他毕竟已许久没有用这样柔软的语气说话。

 

       接着他的女儿又蹦了很多词，像“转基因玉米”“白雪公主和七个白马王子”，Jensen嘴角的弧度越发弯起。她又努力地想了想，因为终于想到而兴奋地击打水面，还不忘标注出处：“妈妈说的这是妈妈说的，”她说，“爸爸对妈妈很残酷。”

 

       她说完咯咯笑起来，Jensen也仍将笑容扬在嘴边，同样也看到了妻子以紧张的视线望来。他想Danneel并不愚笨，这样的后策是要在怎样的情况下才会逼迫她使用。他上前吻了吻女儿的额头：“这句话很帅，”

 

       又转头看向惊诧的妻子，“——你教得很好。”

 

       小孩子容易闹也容易睡着，Jensen的女儿不一会儿后在卧室进入午睡，而他面前的妻子正与他在客厅谈些什么，连他自己都要忘记了。

 

       “然后其中一个开始哭泣。他们试着拥抱，

 

       但这拥抱真可怕，僵硬而空虚。”

 

       ——他的妻子深深地阖上眼，泪滴从眼角沿着面颊滑下。

 

       Jensen递上纸巾。

 

 

 

 

 

       再回去片场。再踏上飞机。Jensen觉得这几天在家中的时间仿佛只是做了一个梦。

 

       他坐在窗边的位置，在起飞时拿出手机拍了一张窗外逐渐缩小的大地。他想起在新一季开拍没多久，有一次剧组工作完去喝酒，Jared大醉而自己并未沾些许。他被派架着这个大块头走出酒吧给他打辆车，而在走去的路上Jared突然暴躁起来。

 

       他说话时还有些站不稳：“Jen，Misha离开不就是为了不伤害到你，不伤害到你的家人吗？那他现在都走了你反而对他们不理不问，你的妻子都向我来求助了。”他推开Jensen，“而你知道吗，我他妈已经不想再编那些虚假的话去安慰她了！”

 

       “什么‘他会好起来的’！什么‘给他点时间’！”

 

        “你是自己不想好起来Jensen！你是自己不想！”

 

       Jensen正好打到车，把Jared拉过塞进车里，并付清了他到家的车费。他看到Jared已经瘫在后座上，眼睛闭着快入睡。“辛苦你了，兄弟。”Jensen听见自己说，“我会处理好的。”而Jared明显没有听到，呢喃着“当然，还可能是……”

 

       “还可能是你还在想找他回来。”

 

       Jensen眯起眼睛，耳边机翼的轰鸣声逐渐放大。他打算将这飞机上的时间睡过去——时间毕竟是最容易消磨的东西。

 

       每天抱着同样的心态，入睡和起床。

 

       这样一来，想要被时间的洪流来冲刷过往也是很困难的。

 


	28. Chapter 28

（28）

 

       也许是在黑暗中前行，也许并无法摸清。无数次摔落，跌打滚爬，双眼睁得巨大。

 

       微弱的火光是唯一的羁绊，遥远得几乎触不可及。但彼时便可照清自己的面容，照清它的慢慢枯萎，和那之下灵魂的干涸。

 

       只愿那掌灯人没有逃离。

 

       只愿他仍旧坚忍地站在那里。

 

 

       钟声，雨声。男人的脚步声。

 

       干净的空气中，柏油路上浅浅的水坑接近透明。皮鞋绕过这些水坑，西装男人撑起伞，不急不缓，行走方向上坐落着钟鸣的源头。空灵的声音长而远，男人暗色的眼睛在相同的韵律下渐渐涣散，仿佛是要澄澈起来。

 

       小教堂里疏疏落落地坐着些人。一个唱诗班的孩子们正在练习，温柔的声音盖过低声的祷告。这里很明亮，烛台上的火光散发着夹带潮湿的暖意，安然触及人们的额头。

 

       ——虔诚，坦诚，真诚。

 

       男人在进门的霎那阖起眼睛，犹如一位庄严的教徒。然后他的手机不合时宜地打破他难得的平静，对方在挂断前仍在一遍又一遍地嘱咐确认他回片场的时间。他不禁拉起了嘴角，抬头继续望着慈悲的雕像。

 

       ——而他已经太久没有具备这些了。

 

       男人走向第一排长椅，踏步间在教堂中有微微的回声。余光中，祈祷的人对他露出善意的笑容。他坐下时细细打量了边上久违的面孔，然后点头示意，拿出烟，点燃头，让烟雾扑面而来，麻痹他的神经。

 

 

 

 

 

       他好奇身后那些原先对他微笑的人此时会是怎样的表情。

 

       “在抽烟时仍能祈祷，说明你是时刻想着主的羊羔。”他也许会用这个老套的笑话开脱。

 

 

 

 

 

       他感到边上的人投来复杂的眼神，便问他怎么会选在这样的地方会面。后者回答说这是他前几年来温哥华时找到的地方，安静，偏远，总之他喜欢。

 

       “Ben。”男人听到自己开口，以细不可察的迫切和平和的神态，“他怎么样？”

 

       对方沉默了一会儿。“他不好。”Ben摇着头，转向前方的眼神未能掩盖他浓重的担忧。

 

       然后他们都陷入沉默，男人渐渐被白烟淹没。他一语不发地吸入烟草呛人的气味，没有屏息，使五脏六腑都浸入一番昏浊的刷新。

 

       聊起彼此的近况时，Ben说自己的写作越发需要半清醒的头脑，这使他蓄存了一大库的威士忌和通宵时用来披的毯子。然后他向只在微笑倾听的男人询问，问Jensen你呢，然后Jensen不记得自己回答了些什么使Ben错愕，但很快又平静得像是料想之中。

 

       只是他的语气仍夹杂惋惜：“这样也好，轻松所有人。”

 

       是的。Jensen想是的。

 

       随后他们在愠怒的唱诗班老师找上来前起身走出了小教堂，而Jensen反而在屋外掐掉了烟。雨已收尾，檐边雨滴不连贯地落下，但足以把灰烬冲走染白。

 

       “我还在Supernatural剧组的时候，Dean和Cas是我最喜欢写的戏份。”Ben怀旧似的从大衣中抽出一本本子，“天哪——我那时记了那么多灵感和桥段。因为我知道你们两个总能演出这种特殊牵绊所需要的感觉。”

 

       “所以你们之后的新闻出来时，我一点也不惊讶。”

 

       Jensen瞟见那本本子上密密麻麻的记录弯了弯嘴角。他回忆起那时的二人对戏起来其实并不顺利，自己总在筹划一些让对方崩台词的动作神情，而对方又每次都试图拙劣地报复回来，反反复复，成功的拍摄往往是在导演再三无力的警告后。但无论，那时的感情和乐趣都是纯粹的。

 

 

 

 

 

       “和他在一起时，我很快乐。”Jensen说，稍稍仰头闭上了眼睛，“满足又幸福，所以才使我被蒙蔽。”

 

       “——我应当早就察觉，他始终背负着难言而巨大的苦痛。”

 

 

 

 

 

       歌声仍从教堂传出，舞荡着散入天际时承载着话语下深重的哀恸。Ben注视着他用轻描淡写的口吻和漫不经心的神情倾诉，好像这样就能真正减缓现实带来的折磨。简直与另一个人一模一样。

 

       数月前的那个人在惊人的言论发表后找到他，落魄的样子使他不敢相信这是自己曾经那个受人爱戴的朋友。他帮助他离开，帮助他找到地方安顿下来，而让他担心的是他时不时颤抖的身体和脆弱的神经。

 

       他这个朋友曾与他同乘火车时沉沉睡去，却又很快醒来，然后像呓语一样告诉他自己辜负的责任。但他没有表现悲伤，他只是淡漠地说话，盯着明黄的车灯，声音越来越轻。

 

       但旁听者感到的沉重却无以复加。

 

       Ben拿出手机，在本子上费劲地抄下那上面的文字。“Misha是个很好的朋友，但就是太傻了。”他说。

 

       Jensen转头，Ben将那页纸撕下递给他，“他本是不允许我这样做的。但是管他呢，反正我也只是刚好给Jensen Ackles分享了一下上面‘碰巧记有他所在地方地址’的灵感罢了。”

 

       Jensen静默地接过，惊讶地看向Ben。而后者已挥手告别，并示意那之上因时间的长久而并不清晰的字迹。他读出声。

 

       “Castiel没有出声。Dean Winchester知道这个天使又会迅速逃离消失，就像他一直只会做的那样。

 

       ——于是他上前，”

 

       戛然而止，最后标点的印迹又顿又重，拉起了相当的空滞。Jensen抬眼，恍惚得分不清这是剧情还是现实。

 

       他将纸翻到背面，看到中文让他轻微地挑眉。但他眼中的讶异渐渐被温柔取代。他想这是Misha。

 

       雨似乎彻底停下，空气中丝缕气流绕过他的睫毛。

 

       是的。这毕竟是Misha啊。

 


	29. Chapter 29

（29）

 

       蛾的薄翼在被火花溅落的瞬间燃烧，如心肺撕裂的痛苦伴随着烤焦的气味。翅膀破碎而摇晃，浴火的蛾如同夜空中一颗即将陨落的微小明星。

 

       然而它在世界屏息的时刻转身，奋力飞向那炫目火光的内芯。吞噬赠予了穿彻躯体的灼伤，生命在顷刻化作齑粉消散。焰芯静静燃烧。

 

       蛾本是想，再一次，拥抱那个安详的地方。

 

 

 

       Jensen此时的世界充溢着未曾接触的气息。

 

       遥远的，倏忽隐约的歌声从他走下大客车的一瞬就扑面而来，伴随着土地沙砾般味道的风，在他的面颊上刻下这片土地独有的痕迹。晕眩已经不是它给Jensen带来的唯一感觉，所有视线边界的事物都仿佛在缓慢下沉，雪山后退，天幕延伸，落眼之处尽是瀑布般的阳光。他耳畔始终回荡着古老的歌声，接着他想，毕竟这里是离天空最近的地方。

 

       Jensen顶着异乡之客的身份，跟随起一个藏族女孩的带领。他曾将Ben给的地址放入女孩手中，而后者明了地笑起来，让Jensen恍惚间以为这就是传言中的心灵沟通。他跟随着女孩走在砂石铺成的道路上，先前的村庄越离越远，而去往的方向与之相反。远处是云雾缭绕的山峰，深青色的草地在道路旁安静伏长，女孩的背影就在前方不远处蹦跳。而那歌声仿佛越发响亮起来，圣洁如绸，似乎就要贯彻云霄。

 

       一些Jensen心中笃定的信念，在此时，轻微地动摇了起来。

 

       藏族女孩最终在一座山前驻步，她站在一片野草中安静地凝望着山的侧脊，如同无数湖泊的影子，在山与原的交接处缄默却发光，再像来自另一个世界的碎片一般淡出视线。Jensen从后赶来，女孩便用目光告诉他方向，最后鞠着双手与他道别。手腕间的铃铛叮当作响。Jensen沿着一级级台阶看向椅山而建的寺院，在其之后散布着疏疏落落的庙宇，他感到久违的平静，在他的胸腔中正如潮水般地卷来，渗透进每一寸皮肤。

 

       ——终于。

 

       他漫步上山的步伐不缓不急，但坚定得一如他此行的目的。他要见到Misha，他要让Misha不再逃避，他要带走Misha。因此他来到了他藏匿的地方，正打算生生撕开他自欺欺人的屏障，将光亮照进他躲着的角落，然后踏进那光内，让他看见自己。

 

 

 

 

 

        他要让Misha看见自己。

 

       看见自己已经是怎样的思念，渴求，不顾一切。

 

 

 

 

 

       寺里不大，冷清中夹着微薄的破败，但依旧可以看到些许游人和僧侣。Jensen跨过砖红色的门槛时闻到了浓郁的熏香，如同金色油纸在火上消熔般的味道，使他微微仰起下颚。他摘下帽子，入眼的佛像与预料中相似，眉目平和，金漆被蹭得发亮。有僧人在贡台边忙碌，安静中带着不言而喻的敬意，Jensen注视着台上烛焰的火光映上那红袍，有些放神。

 

       他感到歌声在庙宇的梁柱间萦绕，听觉都像是被占据，都已近乎忘却曾经的肝肠寸断。

 

       继而，他理解了。若不是另有所求，他也许也会如那个人一样，选择在这里修行，冥思。还有愈伤。

 

       照片有时比心灵沟通更加有效。友善的僧侣在点头后为Jensen带路，后者把照片收起时心跳开始加快，久别的期待与忧虑在同一时刻盛满溢出。眼前的从砖瓦渐渐转向泥土，有房舍在山缘逆着光，大片阴影投向门前。Jensen瞥见屋主门外的盆栽依然是枝条横长，而一盆熟悉的仙人球也如当日般静置于其中，一瞬间几乎忘记了呼吸。

 

       但僧侣并没有带他进去，而是带着他向山边走去。地面倾斜，阳光倾泻，泥土却带着潮湿的意味。然后Jensen便看见了Misha。

 

       后者坐在一小块山塬上，从远处看不清神情。而前者愣住，心智在被抽丝剥茧，表情渐渐脱落。

 

       他看见了。

 

       他看见了他的样子。轻松，自由，毫无负重。全身沐浴在穿透般的光芒下，阴影无迹可寻。

 

       但他又想自己是个多么自私的人。不听取兄弟的劝说，不领情妻子的挽回，不接受爱人的牺牲，如今又要把一切重新带回远离了一切的他。Jensen告别静静离开的僧侣，然后走到Misha身边，坐下。

 

       他选择忽略边上人随即的僵硬，继而眯起眼睛。阳光实在太甚，透过层层布料触碰皮肤，用它散播的热量加温每一片所及之处。他感到热浪从内升腾，穿过他的喉咙，涌进他的口腔。于是他听见自己开口，并转头微笑：“我猜你已经很久没有听到英文了。”热量却此时涌上了他的眼眶。

 

 

 

 

 

       边上的人轻轻笑起来，眼睛睁开时风从睫毛穿过。

 

       “Ben这个叛徒。”声音有着太过久违的低沉，让Jensen感到胸口的悸恸，“真是，我就知道。”

 

 

 

 

 

       Misha的目光直直地落在Jensen眼中，脸庞半明半暗。毕竟不是真正的信徒，他没有像传统的藏传佛教僧人一样剃发。但Jensen看着如此整齐的梳理，想要重新感受那柔软发丝的渴望愈发强烈。他想肯定是因为相隔太久。

 

       于是他没有克制自己。掌心托上脑后时手指陷入发丝的温软，指间太过熟悉的触感从每一寸神经蔓延，传入心脏的瞬间像是在击打脆弱的鼓面。Jensen看向那双眼眸，湛蓝干净一如既往，瞳孔在阳光下微微收缩，美得醉人心神。

 

       他听到Misha说，好久不见，Jen。

 

       Jensen发现自己站起拿出手机，信号不强却已足够。漫长的嘟声后对方终于接听，一副深夜被扰的样子。然后Jensen听完他的抱怨，带着自己都没有意识到的笑意开口：“Jay。”

 

       ——“他在我身边。”

 

       他把手机递给呆住的Misha，然后从身后缓缓地抱住了他。Misha的后背温暖如旧，从那长袍的布料上可以嗅到阳光的味道。他感到怀中的身体在听到Jared的声音后微微颤抖起来，臂膀的拥搂也更加用力。他开始亲吻Misha，小心翼翼，轻柔至极。

 

       眼帘，颧骨，嘴角。伴随着Misha渐渐破碎的声线，都有些湿漉漉的触感。

 

       他这无法伪装的爱人啊。

 

 

 

 

 

       Jensen不知道自己就这样抱了他多久。直到Misha放下手机，然后轻声说：“我放弃了我的孩子，我的家人，Jen。”

 

       Jensen抬眼，仿佛能听到那呼吸间的叹息。

 

       “我……大概无法再去看他们一眼了。”

 

       “我也许可以重新生活，虽然身体够呛……但他们永远是我不能触碰的那块记忆了。”

 

       Jensen想起Ben毫不掩饰的担忧，不禁皱眉。

 

       “我不希望你也这样，Jen。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “Jen。放开我吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

       Jensen没有回答，也没有动作。只是目视着眼前的天空，光线明亮又灼烈。

 

       ——他见到了他。所以他相信他会让他不再逃避。

 

       然后带走他。 

 


	30. Chapter 30

（30）

 

       顺着血脉走进了心房，伫立时用手抚摸那柔软的墙壁，仿佛是在拥抱黑暗中唯一有着暗淡光线的孤岛。

 

       当心颤抖，疼痛来源于此，亦是极乐之归宿。声响与振动透过薄薄的雾霭传到另一个尽头，经历过层层折反早已失真，再暴戾的咆哮也如情语般温柔。

 

       与心相并，竟是这般充实而满足。

 

 

 

       来到这里之后Jensen没有再抽过烟。

 

       本就不是该有的习惯，不过是用烟草味将孤独时的周遭填满。所以当如今他不再是一人，这样的味道还是不沾的好。况且这片土地上有太多迷人的事物，精力也无法浪费在凝望一小点火星上。

 

       然后他笑笑，感觉这想法中爱屋及乌的成分太多。各自指代不言而喻。

 

       久别后的见面纵然动情，但的确也没有他预想的顺利。Misha对他的拥抱亲吻毫无抵触，显然也仅是停留于此，有甚也是时不时的劝说，但往往被刻意忽视了。他知道失家对于这个人来说是怎样的苦痛，能够为其硬生生撕走家庭的人必是何等重要。而对于如此付出换来的是不接受的浪费，Misha行为中的恐于改变无法避免。

 

       但Jensen有足够的耐心。

 

       虽不是等待，也不是默语，而是憧憬于未来。

 

       只要Misha在他身边。不会再离开。

 

 

 

 

   

       对于Misha的劝说Jensen固然没有听进，但其中的一点还是不期而至。Misha此时的身体远比Jensen记忆中的虚弱，有时会控制不住地轻轻颤抖，像是承受着寒冷一般。虽然已经从Ben那里有所耳闻，但真正目击Misha突然失去意识还是让人极为心悸的事情。Jensen在他瘫软下去的瞬间接住他，竟心惊地不知所措。

 

       他多么希望这只是Misha的又一次醉酒，就如往日一样。然后他能抱着他架着他走在灯光下，嘴角上扬温存的弧度。

 

       寺庙中的僧人们赶来时全是一副处变不惊的样子，麻利地把人安置于床。Jensen跟着进屋的时候才发现窗台边摆着数目不小的药瓶，追溯起来是在美国时就开始了购买。他望向脸色苍白的Misha，想起后者谈论起自己那段独自漂泊的时间，精神折磨与身体受损仿佛理所应当，便更加自责了起来。

 

       他不该放他走。

 

       不，他应该与他一起走的。

 

       大片的愧疚从眉间的紧皱扩散。Jensen在之后Misha醒来之后依旧不敢言语。Misha轻笑，把自己撑起来的同时挥开了Jensen的手臂，话语中不无自嘲：“不过是一个小癫痫而已，瞧把你吓成什么样子。”

 

       Jensen捋了捋Misha额前有些稍长的碎发，后者睫毛下垂，近乎要扫到眼睑。他开口问起这个病状，被问者仍旧漫不经心，似乎真是不值一提。但积非成是。Jensen凝视着他又要拿笑话盖过实话的模样，叫了声Mish。被叫者诧然语噎。

 

       他说Mish，不要再说谎了。

 

       Misha看向他松绿的眼眸，在晨曦微薄的偏折下泛着安静的金。然后他轻轻点头，呼吸间带着许久不见的坦诚，这个他信任的男人便微笑起来。如此珍视的表情，使他心底的情感翻涌，澄澈到几乎透明。

 

 

 

 

 

       Jensen平时来回于住宿的旅馆和寺庙之间。他仍旧没有催促的意思，因为他知道这样的修行对于Misha的意义。在Misha进行寺里的活动时，他便在他的房舍前为他的植物群打理。偶尔会接到因为Jared实在招架不住而透露了的工作电话，但Jensen一般都会当做信号不好喂喂几声然后一不小心挂掉。技能如同Dean所具备的一般纯熟。

 

       毕竟是国际长途啊。他想，算是给那个人省电话费了。

 

       Jensen知道在自己身上第一次挖掘出不负责任的品质时，也将是他最后一次。他微微眯起眼睛，也并没有把手机丢掉一走了之的意思。他清楚他仍旧需要做的事情。只是还不到该做的时候。

 

       提着水壶往仙人球上浇时的迟疑太过故意，然后便看到这植物的主人急匆匆地赶来然后像老鹰护母鸡一般夺走了它。身后的Jensen忽视那潜伏的哀怨笑得开心，继而感到阳光聚集在余光的一侧，天空染上了余晖的颜色。

 

       大片澄黄的云彩飘满了上空，柔和的光线穿过山峦，Misha看到Jensen惊叹的神色有些莫名的得意，一同与他坐下，将目光投向那片明艳，伴随着远处光源的下沉，在渐渐褪去时黑暗覆盖。

 

       ——突然。黑暗燃起，在头顶作响。呼吸在更深处诞生。

 

       大束的烟花在此刻绽放，天空中留下它们明亮的影子。也许是什么当地的节日吧。Misha想，却看到边上的人眼眸间的温柔，如同照亮它们的花火一般闪耀。Jensen眼中映上温暖的光芒。

 

       ——Misha看到他开口，正同一朵烟花呼啸着划进夜幕。

 

 

 

 

 

       “跟我走吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       ——花朵从内核碎裂开来，散落成无数光泽炫目的火星。在静默中尘埃落定。

 


	31. Chapter 31

（31）

    

       夕阳正以细密的速度下沉，海水浮动犹如万片碎金。有船只在这金黄的光芒里追随前进，安宁祥和地拉起船号，海风连带着轰鸣。

 

       船尖是凝望的方向，而船后背离的也在沉淀遗忘。热量如海浪般拥抱迎接，船只缓慢地举起了桨。

 

       它们张开了巨大的手臂，来亲吻那颤动着炎热的晴空的荣光。

 

       

 

       Jensen在Misha再次发作的时候，越洋打给了那个女监制人。

 

       他守在病人床前，不断把病人额上的冷汗擦干。电话那头的女人听到他的声音是表现出了不小的惊讶，也没询问任何本应是火急火燎的拍摄日程，倒是问道，他如何。

 

       Jensen想不愧是如此精明，便大致告诉了她经过。他没有说Misha的病情但他知道女人早已听出几分。于是他揉了揉眼边，轻轻握住床上那微微抖动的手，开口没有一丝迟疑：“对不起。”

 

       他是不会回去了。

 

       女人释然的笑中带着叹息，然后说算了，说也难得他任性一回。

 

       Jensen在挂断这个电话后并无轻松，但信念早已在扎根太深。人情债在他这样一回任性后欠了一把，好在之后不会再回去。否则太多人了。包括他那兄弟Jared，虽然肯定还是会联系但现今也间接无故把他工作撤销，不知以后要还他多少家健身房才还得起。但也许他在高估自己，也许Supernatural这个剧比他想象中要坚强，也许他们能写出弟弟追寻忽然消失的哥哥这类剧情也有可能。想到这里他想，也许以后还可以追追剧。

 

        他播下另一个号码的时候，手指有些颤抖。他站起，俯下身，双唇吻在Misha的鼻尖。温婉的女声从大洋彼岸传来时在他的耳膜上留下微微的回响。Jensen听到自己说，Dan。然后他的妻子在另一头滞声。

 

       她说女儿还在睡，越到春天果然越起不来。他说没事，告诉她爸爸很好。

 

       Jensen听到电话那头的叹息，深沉得安静却让他如释重负。挂下电话时他想起自己辜负的责任。不负责仅仅是调侃的说法，单单是追求安乐就已让他不曾安心，但如今他身边有了他。

 

       他思念的，渴求的人。

 

       这样，他便可不顾一切。

 

       Jensen抚上Misha的脸庞，明明是昏迷却如深陷睡梦一般。睫毛在他的鼻息下微微颤动，然后他吻上那干净的眉目，一如记忆中的触感。

 

       心中的爱意越深，想带他走的迫切就越甚。

 

 

 

 

 

       Misha醒来时，看见Jensen伏在床边，背部的线条在静静起伏。他想这种情况下他应该做到蹑手蹑脚，但又想一个傻气横秋的叫早又何尝不好。于是开始高声放歌，配合在Jensen耳边的不断鼓掌。Jensen惊起时看到始作俑者明媚的笑容，一时愣住。但他很快又反应过来反击：“唱得不错，像是来自尖声惊叫的音效一样骇人。”

 

       Misha语塞，无法反驳，歌声戛然而止但笑意依旧。Jensen拍了拍他的膝盖，等待他伸出手。但Misha却只是看着Jensen。初晨的阳光笼罩下，他温暖得如同天使一般。

 

       Jensen静静地回望，继而深深吸气，垂下视线。

 

       “好的……虽然你说过你不希望，”Jensen的语气中带着太久没有的释怀，轻柔得像是安慰，“但是我也与你一样了。”

 

       Misha听到时有不小的皱眉。

 

       “你先前惧于伤害到我和我的一切，就忍心伤害自己。”

 

       “一味地躲藏，只想着离开。”

 

       “那么当我如你那样，”Jensen抬眸。

 

       “当我放下一切，你该回来了吧。”

 

       沉默中，Jensen知道自己在等待数天前烟火中邀请的回应。他望进那双仍旧水汽朦胧的眼睛，然后凝视着瞳仁越发清晰，染上了久违的笃定。接着，他听到Misha说Jen。

 

       耳畔的声音仿佛回到了他们当时在伯明翰的运河边，灯光下Misha的嘴一张一合，最后轻勾嘴角。

 

       他说Jen，我爱你。

 

       心脏的跳动在不知不觉中放慢，似乎是生怕这一次的错过。当Jensen听完之后眼神闪烁，仿佛是在消化这突如其来的情感表露。

    

       他捧上Misha的颈，将吻从额头轻柔地勾勒到嘴唇，呼吸潮湿，唇齿间有着甜腻的气息。舌与齿只有一线之隔，坚硬与柔软的磕绊不足为奇。Misha听到Jensen贴在自己的嘴角发出带着笑意的声音：“啧，我还以为你会说你这就和我走什么的呢。”

 

       嗡嗡的振动伴随着沙哑的声线，Misha觉得自己早该知道了。

 

       自己对这低沉的声源竟已是如此依恋。

 

 

 

 

 

       卷席离开的确花了不小的功夫。当二人踏上去往车站的大客车时，彼此都有了睡意。放下一切是个极为漫长的过程，而他们终于能够接受仅仅为彼此创造的空间。在这空间里，没有纷乱，没有其他，有的是只二人安心的呼吸。

 

       他们经历过的苦痛都将不复重来，放弃的，未能够实现的，都被散入火焰之下诞生的灰烬。而他们凝神的火焰，正在不言中铺张，没有迸溅的火花，只是安静的燃烧。

 

       不在意了。这样足够。

 

       他们会有安静的旅途。安静且祥和。

 

       Misha在数不清多少次保证Jensen会去把身体弄好之后靠在了他的身上，闭上了眼睛。他想念这每一寸的碰触，拥抱时感受到的肌理，如同青石般的硬朗。然后他想Jensen居然偷偷健身了。

 

       他看向窗外的天空，云层间有射下的光辉。路两旁的草地在疾驰着后退，烟尘在看似的荒芜中升腾。他感到手心触及了冰凉的东西。边上的人注视着他目击金币挂坠的失而复得，眼神中有着拼命压制的期待就好像是“不是吧不用我说这是个惊喜吧Misha反应快点啊”。也是辛苦他藏了这么多天。

 

       所以Misha想还是不要告诉Jensen自己早已料到了。

 

       在客车静默的环境中，他微笑起来，温和如昼。

 

 

 

 

 

       “……

 

       有光尘汇成的溪流，有金属制成的宁静。

 

       所以词语都像石头，落入沉默便再无声息。

 

       一声闷响，圆润温柔的潮水退去。”

 

       ——马莱克·瓦夫什凯维奇

 

 

 

 

 

       （终）

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本清单为本人所写的Cockle同人文《天谴》中引用到的句子段落的来源与说明。
> 
> 来源有国外诗人，国内作者，以及多篇其他影视的同人作品。
> 
> *每章文前与剧情不相干段落在此称为前三段。
> 
>  
> 
> （2）前三段——灵感来源为电影黑暗骑士崛起第一部
> 
> （7）前三段——改编于段落来源同人文《Will You Remember》
> 
> （8）前三段——灵感来源为莎士比亚作品《哈姆雷特》
> 
> “天堂里没有忏悔。”
> 
> “所以他并不忏悔，只是微笑。”——改编于句子来源但丁作品《神曲·天堂篇》
> 
> （9）“他说有人在温柔地杀死他。”
> 
> “——而他明显还不想死。”——引用句子来源同人文《夏》
> 
> （13）“我想见你”——灵感来源为同人文《夏》
> 
> （15）“但艺术本就是来欺骗人生的。”——引用句子来源冯骥才作品《秋天的音乐》
> 
> （17）前三段——灵感来源为玛丽女王事迹
> 
> （21）“心火发光之期，正是泪流开始之日。”——引用句子来源闻一多作品《红烛》
> 
> （23）“他怎么能够，安心地目睹自己点起的火蔓延。”——改编于句子来源弗朗索瓦·莫利亚克作品《黑天使》
> 
> （26）“——若是教你和我一同，离开光明的世界，你怎能忍受那样的寒冷与颓败。”——引用句子来源同人文《Lie or Love》
> 
> “然后她们离去，带着我们掌中捂热的身躯，
> 
> 向着落日的方向。
> 
> 从我们的眉眼中，消失到地平线之外，
> 
> 用手，睫毛和呼吸逐渐死去。”——引用段落来源马莱克·瓦夫什凯维奇作品《离去的她们》
> 
> （27）“然后其中一个开始哭泣。他们试着拥抱，
> 
> 但这拥抱真可怕，僵硬而空虚。”——引用段落来源马莱克·瓦夫什凯维奇作品《离婚》
> 
> （28）前三段——灵感来源泰戈尔诗句
> 
> （30）“——突然。黑暗燃起，在头顶作响。呼吸在更深处诞生。”——改编句子来源马莱克·瓦夫什凯维奇作品《下沉的同时》
> 
> （31）前三段——灵感来源夏尔·波德莱尔作品《头发》
> 
> “夕阳正以细密的速度下沉，海水浮动犹如万片碎金。”——改编句子来源龙应台作品《目送》
> 
> “……
> 
> 有光尘汇成的溪流，有金属制成的宁静。
> 
> 所以词语都像石头，落入沉默便再无声息。
> 
> 一声闷响，圆润温柔的潮水退去。”——引用段落来源马莱克·瓦夫什凯维奇作品《下沉的同时》


End file.
